an adventure with you
by frost019
Summary: Tres meses de la fallida boda de Rachel, Quinn vuelve al colegio con graves secuelas no resueltas, embarcándose en un viaje en barco con sus amigos, sin saber que este terminaría en desastre. Post OMW. Quinn no puede hablar. Faberry.
1. ¿Qué está pasando?

Descargo de responsabilidad: Así que he empezado una nueva historia faberry,"No poseo derecho alguno sobre el show o personajes, todo a sus creadores, sólo de la historia que se forma en mi cabeza y que tiene perfecto sentido en ella y en todo aquel que desea compartirla conmigo"

Introducción: Tres meses de la fallida boda de Rachel, Quinn vuelve al colegio con graves secuelas no resueltas, embarcándose en un viaje en barco con sus amigos, sin saber que este terminaría en desastre.

Capítulo I

Advertencia: un poco de lenguaje soez, menciones de salud mental.

¿Qué está pasando?

El accidente había sido hace tres meses, tiempo en el que Quinn había estado en rehabilitación física y psicológica, y no había asistido al colegio. Tiempo en el que ninguno de los chicos del Glee había podido acceder a ella, por insistencia de Judy en un nuevo tratamiento experimental caro, que insistía demasiado en la rehabilitación física a fin de disminuir el tiempo en el que ella estaría en silla de ruedas. Dejándola con una cojera media qué aún estaban tratando.

Quinn arrastraba su pie izquierdo, su terapeuta insistía en que pisara correctamente a fin de corregir la postura de su pie, aunque le doliera y con ayuda de un bastón que a regañadientes llevaba a todos lados.

La junta escolar le dijo a Judy que su hija tenía que asistir a clases, para no perder el año y no bajar tanto sus calificaciones, ya que ella antes del accidente había estado en el cuadro de honor y ahora estaría tratando de salvar el año.

…

La boda de Rachel y Finn había, terminado trágicamente, con Quinn en el hospital y qué en ese momento no se sabía si iba a sobrevivir.

Rachel suspendió su boda indefinidamente para gran estupor de Finn qué quería hacerlo. Más aún siguieron juntos, apoyándose mutuamente y tratando de construir una relación más fuerte.

Santana y Brittany fortalecieron su relación también, llevándolo a un nuevo nivel y presentándose cómo lo que eran "una pareja hermosa y amorosa" ante los padres del otro. Y ya no sólo la amistad que tenían, sino más bien el amor que cada día se iba incrementando entre ambas.

El accidente había sido un choque masivo de emociones para todos, el hecho de que puedas perder a una persona que te importa tanto, en un segundo, en un parpadeo, fue un "shock total".

Algunos internalizaron este sentimiento para valorar más a la persona que tienes al lado, y sobre todo a esa familia que formaron el Glee, disfuncional, pero familia en sí, dónde todos pueden apoyarse en el otro, dónde siempre va haber un lio que siempre se puede resolver internamente, dónde hay amor y chacota. Una familia en toda regla.

Y a otros, pues bueno, el accidente había sido algo más, que ver y contar al otro. Algo que no había incidido en sus vidas, qué había pasado y ya está.

Todos habían extrañado a Quinn tanto, no habían podido ir a verla por la insistencia de Judy, no sabían el pesar y la gran carga que llevaba Quinn en sus hombros. No sabían el gran shock que supone su regreso. Y aunque hubieran querido, ninguno de ellos podría haber imaginado en su más loco sueño el cómo se iba a presentar Quinn y lo qué había pasado en ella.

…

Muy cerca de las nacionales, el profesor Mr Shuster, opinó que sería divertido tener un día de relajo y de confraternización ante la llegada de Quinn. Y eso mismo les iba a decir a los chicos cuándo todos estén reunidos.

La hora del coro en Glee había llegado, los chicos salían de sus otras clases y se dirigían a dicho salón. Rachel junto a Finn, tomados de la mano sentados en la parte del frente, Tina y Mike en la parte de atrás, Puck, Santana y Brittany sentados también atrás conversado, los otros chicos haciendo chacota al frente. Brad en el piano y Joel en la batería.

El profesor Schuster entró a la sala, calmando a todos.

\- Shshh eh ya va, todos tranquilos – levantando las manos y haciendo un aspaviento - tengo dos grandes noticias hoy – dijo feliz Mr Shuster.

Todos trataron de hacer silencios siempre inmersos en alegría y broma, en plena chacota.

\- Quinn entra – dijo Mr Schuster, señalando a la puerta.

Quinn entró muy tímida para gran sorpresa de todos…

Quinn tenía ambas manos vendadas, con la mano izquierda, apoyaba el bastón en el suelo. Cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, arrastrando su pie, (su recuperación no estaba completa) tenía vendas aún en la espalda, alrededor de ella cómo una faja que era cubierta por la polera que tenía, su carita no tenía cicatrices ni moretones cómo lo tuvo en un momento. Pero sí llevaba una sensación de aturdimiento, de algo así ¿Cómo quién eran estas personas que le sonreían y le daban la bienvenida?

Mr Schuster colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de ella, dándole un apretón en el hombro y dijo – Bienvenida Quinn, estás nuevamente con tu familia.

Quinn sólo asintió ante esto, aún tímida. Y entró al salón cojeando, y viendo la sorpresa y la respuesta de cada uno para con ella.

Santana y Brittany se levantaron y envolvieron a Quinn en un abrazo, todos los chicos siguieron después.

\- Bienvenida babymama – Puck colocando un beso en la sien de ella.

Finn se levantó, y le dio la mano torpemente, a lo que ella devolvió con el mismo gesto.

Rachel le dio un abrazo rápido que Quinn no alcanzó a responder.

Rachel aun sintiéndose muy culpable y muy avergonzada para con ella.

Ante la intensa mirada de ellos y el obvio mutismo de Quinn, el profesor intervino.

\- Quinn por favor siéntate. Todos, por favor siéntense– pidió Mr Schuster y sólo cuándo todos lo hicieron, continuó – Quinn, aún tiene que completar su terapia, no se preocupen, ella estará bien. Por mientras, tienen que saber que tiene su mente un poco aturdida, y mutismo después del accidente aparte de lo físico. Confío Quinn, que con ayuda de Dios y de todos, volverás a tu mejor estado. Por favor, al resto de nosotros, seamos conscientes y ayudémonos mutuamente en lo que necesitemos.

Quinn se sentó tranquilamente sintiendo la mirada de todos en su nuca, mientras Mr Schuster decía aquello.

\- ¿Qué significa mutismo? – pidió Santana.

\- Que no habla – respondió Rachel mirando al suelo, sintiéndose culpable por el accidente.

\- Osea ¿Jamás? – preguntó Puck enojado - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Ya no nos quieres hablar o qué?

Mr Schuster intervino – Puck, no es eso. No es que no quiera, es que no puede. Estoy muy seguro que con la compañía adecuada y su tratamiento indicado, con el tiempo Quinn estará en su mejor estado.

Un sólido silencio le siguió a aquello.

Mr Schuster intervino nuevamente – Eh chicos, tranquilos sí – pidió intentando mejorar el ánimo – tengo una sorpresa para todos, he conseguido un colaborador quién nos ofrece a todos un viaje en barco, hacia un resort turístico, por una semana con todos los gastos pagos. He conversado con el director y lo ha aprobado, me gustaría preguntarles si les gustaría ¿ir?

…

El premio fue ofrecido ante la última victoria de los chicos de Glee, aquel dónde todos bailaron, cantaron y estuvieron juntos. Aquel dónde Quinn estaba bien, antes del desastre.

…

Todos vitorearon y se pusieron muy alegres, pensando en pedir el permiso firmado por sus padres y en lo que harían en sus minivacaciones y sobre todo en que estarían juntos.

La clase se desarrolló normalmente, con canciones y burlas propias, mientras Quinn se decidió a mirar todo, Rachel no cantó ese día.

Ni bien terminado la clase Rachel salió rápidamente, arrastrando a Finn. Santana se acercó a Quinn, quién se alistaba para partir.

\- Eh leoncito, espera ¿Realmente no puedes hablar? – preguntó preocupada a Quinn, Quién asintió en respuesta.

\- ¿No estás de coña conmigo? – y ante ello, una negación de parte de Quinn.

\- Eso es una mierda - soltó Santana – pero ¿aún me recuerdas verdad?

Quinn afirmó con la cabeza cómo diciendo que sí.

\- ¿Qué parte?

\- Todo hasta los días previos al accidente – escribió Quinn en una nota, entregándosela después a ella.

\- Mierda – repitió Santana dándole un abrazo muy fuerte a ella – Voy a llegar tarde a mi clase, pero no me importaría saltármela, si necesitas algo.

\- No necesito nada, no me uses de escusa – escribió Quinn sonriéndole.

\- Carajo, aún así sigues de coña – dijo cariñosamente – Bueno, me voy con Britt, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, texteame y vendré a partirle el culo a cualquiera ¿Ok, mi capitana?

\- No estaré en las porristas – escribió Quinn, volteando los ojos.

\- Eso es obvio cariño, pero siempre serás mi capitana – Santana ahora un poco emotiva - no le escribas a nadie que dije eso, o vendré a verte ¿entendido? – aún con mucho cariño en su voz.

Quinn asintió.

Ella, tenía tolerancia para llegar tarde a las clases, ya que se movía muy lento. Y también para faltar a ellas, sólo con el propósito que entregue la tarea y se presente en los exámenes.

Demás está decir que Quinn de todas maneras llegó a cada clase, un poco tarde, pero llegó a todas… y en todas, recibió miradas de diferente índole, y aquella proveniente de Rachel. Ella no sabía por qué, o bueno sí lo sabía, pero aún no lo admitía para sí misma, el porque Rachel estaba así con ella o si alguna vez iría a verla y hablarle o dónde sería.

…

Las clases pasaron. Kyle fue a recogerla al colegio y llevarla a su casa. Sus padres firmaron el consentimiento del viaje, sólo si Kyle la acompañaba.

…

El viaje fue al siguiente día por la tarde, todos los chicos trajeron su permiso firmado.

Y los chicos de Glee, se embarcaron en un viaje que traería demasiada cola, y que probaría qué es cada persona para la otra. Oficialmente partirían a las 6pm

Los 12 chicos de Glee: Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike, Finn, Kurt subieron al barco con grandes esperanzas y expectativas hacia ese resort turístico tan deseado por todos. Ellos habían subido al barco junto a otros estudiantes de otros colegios y turistas en sí.

El barco de un amigo de Mr Schuster, tenía capacidad para 80 personas, y un cierto número en la tripulación. Un área de cocina, y camarotes (dónde los chicos de Glee se agrupaban en grupo de tres personas por camarote), un cierto número de botes salvavidas en él.

En un inicio todo auguraba una gran experiencia. Lamentablemente todo quedó en eso.

…

Los chicos subieron al barco, muy emocionados, se ubicaron en cuatro camarotes en grupo de tres. Quinn, Brittany, Santana en el 12, Mercedes, Tina y Rachel en el 13, Puck, Finn, Mike en el 14, Kurt, Artie, Sam en el 15avo camarote.

Todos fueron al comedor a cenar, luego pasearon, conocieron un poco más el barco, confraternizaron entre ellos. Todo era diversión y emoción por todo el descubrimiento.

…

12:00am, minutos más y menos…

Rachel, Mercedes, tina y Kurt, se encontraban en el camarote 13, después de haber desempacado, y ordenado sus pertenencias, todavía estaban tratando de acostumbrarse al ir y venir de las olas, hablando, riendo, siendo felices, también preocupándose por sus seres queridos, por el colegio, por las becas a la universidad, etc.

Una sirena sonaba de fondo en el pasillo, ellos ignoraban de qué era y una luz roja se prendió sobre la puerta, lamentablemente ellas y él la ignoraron al estar muy enfocados en su conversación, mientras se probaban ropa frente al espejo, opuesto a la puerta del camerino.

\- Hey, y ¿has hablado con Quinn? – preguntaba Tina a Rachel – Todavía no - le respondía ella taciturna.

\- Cariño, no tienes la culpa y lo sabes, los accidentes pasan todo el tiempo – decía Mercedes.

\- Lo sé, sólo hummm supongo que estoy abrumada- decía Rachel

\- Cariño, no es cómo si Quinn fuera a venir y te aventara por babor– decía Kurt en broma tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Y eso sería exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

…

Santana y Brittany habían ido al armario del conserje, ya sé, consiguieron un armario y lo quisieron bautizar cómo si fuera el armario del conserje. Quinn se encontraba sola, sobre su cama alerta. Desde el accidente, ella era muy sensible sobre los ruidos fuertes. Y justo uno fue el que la alteró, afuera en el pasadizo, vio una alarma roja y fue a ver al cuarto de mando a ver de qué se trataba.

Había personas conversando y por lo que se trataba, ellos hablaban en código de la gravedad del asunto, pero por lo que ella entendió había una rotura en la base del barco y éste se hundía.

Ella vio cómo parte de la tripulación, se desentendía del tema, se colocaban chalecos salvavidas y soltaban botes salvavidas al mar, listos para irse.

Para ese entonces los pasajeros deambulaban por los pasadizos preocupados y alarmados.

Ella en su caminar, encontró a Kyle y llevándolo a babor lo empujó, en primer lugar. Después siguió deambulando y vio una mochila tirada en el suelo, la cogió y fue, arrastrando su pierna y con la ayuda de su bastón presurosa a la cocina, tomó latas, alimentos sellados, cuchillas, algo del botiquín arrojándolos a la mochila y fue en busca de Rachel.

¿Por qué Rachel?

No lo sé…

Ella actuó por inercia, fue al cuarto de Rachel con su mochila, interrumpiendo bruscamente lo que ellos conversaban, empezó a buscar cajón por cajón, desordenándolos y tirándolos al piso.

\- Hey Quinn ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron varios de ellos, mirándola, cómo aún temblando de adrenalina Quinn buscaba algo en el cajón.

Y al fin lo encontró, era la ropa interior de Rachel, así cómo una polera y un par de Short tirándolos a su mochila también.

\- Eh Quinn, esa es mi ropa interior, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Rachel sonrojada y que ya para ese momento estaba preocupada por ella, al igual que Mercedes, Tina y Kurt, quién al mirar a Quinn a los ojos sintieron miedo. Porque algo auguraba su mirada y no era bueno.

\- Quinn, si escuchaste lo otro, era en broma eh – Kurt levantando las manos.

Quinn no les hizo caso, terminó de llenar su mochila, se la puso a Rachel, quién estaba qué no entendía nada, le puso una mano en el cuello, haciendo puño en su blusa y la arrastró hacia afuera. Provocando fuertes gritos en Rachel y alarma en las chicas y Kurt quienes le siguieron detrás, suplicando que la soltara.

Para no poder usar en su total sus piernas, ella arrastraba su pierna muy rápido, arrastrando a Rachel por el pasadizo hasta detenerse a cierta altura de él.

\- Quinn, para, detente, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Rachel con miedo levantó sus manos y empezó a divagar – si me vas a hacer daño, espera que lleguemos a tierra. (Rachel suplicaba y divagaba creyendo que Quinn estaba actuando así porque la culpaba de su accidente).

\- Sí Quinn, detente, no te metas en líos, hay mejores formas de arreglar los conflictos – las chicas y Kurt trataban de hacerla entender.

Quinn vio a Rachel con la mirada más compasiva que pudo lograr, confundiendo muchísimo a Rachel y después la empujó muy fuerte por babor, gritando ella a todo pulmón hacia atrás mientras caía al mar.

Se volteó a mirar a Kurt, Mercedes y Tina que la miraban en shock, pensando en qué carajo acaba de pasar.

Quinn le señaló un punto en la pared y luego les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que si bien ellos saltaran o ella los empujaba.

Tina entendió rápidamente y saltó por la borda. Mercedes pidió que la empujara por que ella no podría hacerlo sola.

Mercedes cerró los ojos, y Quinn se acercó a ella colocando un beso en su cien, aventándola también al mar.

Kurt la miró un segundo y logrando toda la resolución que pudo, también le pidió qué lo lance.

Todos ellos cayeron al mar.

Quinn desde el pasadizo un poco cansada y temblando ligeramente por el ejercicio previo, se quedó mirando… mientras todo se iba a la mierda, muy rápido…

…

Nota:

\- Esta historia, está ambientada después de la fallida boda de Rachel con Finn, después de "OMW". La historia en el show presenta a Quinn en silla de ruedas, después del accidente, pero no abordan la salud mental de ella y lo impactante que son las secuelas post- accidente. Con mucho respeto presento una versión alternativa de ella.

\- Kyle tiene 20 años, es rubio, ojos verdes, tez clara, es el terapeuta físico personal de Quinn.

\- Pido perdón si he dado información fallida sobre los barcos, obviamente no sé mucho de ellos.

\- Pero algo sí de salud mental, y eso es lo que intento plasmar en este fic. En cómo ciertos eventos en tu vida pueden llevarte al límite. Logrando resquebrajar tu mente y haciéndote evaluar aquello que es importante para ti, aquello que perdiste que no volverá jamás y aquello que ahora te espera. Tu nueva realidad.

\- Mi abuelo dice: estás ocupado viviendo o estás ocupado muriendo. Yo le digo, estoy ocupada en el limbo.

\- En fin, disfruta de esta historia, hazme saber lo que piensas, slow burn, always Faberry…


	2. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Capítulo II

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?: 

El barco se estaba hundiendo, era algo obvio, los botes salvavidas habían sido bajados, las personas habían saltado al mar, los chicos de Glee estaban distribuidos por todos los lados del barco.

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina y Kurt habían sido arrojados o saltado al mar, y desde ahí habían subido a diferentes botes salvavidas.

Rachel sólo ahí comprendió lo que Quinn hizo por ella. Le había llenado una mochila de lo necesario, incluso comida que revisaría después y la había empujado a coger un bote salvavidas. Ella estaba mojada, pero segura, con un chaleco alrededor de ella y en un bote.

Por otro lado, Quinn veía, los botes salvavidas siendo abordados, todos ellos (Había que señalar, que los botes eran insuficientes para la cantidad de personas que querían cogerlos. Ella vio un cupo en uno a lo lejos, pero también vio a un niño en la esquina temblando ya sea de frío o de miedo. Ella decidió que el niño tomaría su cupo, y así lo hizo ayudándolo a bajar. Lamentablemente no pudo consolarlo con palabras, pero esperó que con su gesto fuera suficiente.

Quinn se vio entonces superada por la situación, ella parada en babor viendo cómo los botes salvavidas partían en todas las direcciones y cómo el barco en el que estaba se estaba llenando más de agua. Al menos, su consuelo, fue el ver a Rachel alejarse en un bote, al menos, ella estaba segura.

Rachel desde abajo también la observaba, cada vez alejándose más del barco, gritando y pidiendo que volvieran por ella, a lo que él encargado le decía, que estaban superados por el número de personas, que no había cupo o se hundirían.

Y así Rachel se alejó de ella por primera vez desde su regreso, con lágrimas en los ojos y con todas las emociones a flote por lo que ocurría.

Quinn también estaba sollozando, ella no sabía nadar, así que decir que estaba aterrada por todo, era una subestimación.

Dejando ir un sonoro suspiro o exhalación, decidió que ella no moriría ahí, estaba Beth en primer lugar, ella tenía que volver a ella y con esa motivación en mente, regresó a su camerino tratando de ser lo más rápida posible para coger algunas pertenencias.

En el camino, el barco se partió por la mitad, obstruyendo su paso, ella cayó hacia el mar, junto a varias cosas, mientras se resquebrajaba el barco.

Ella cogió un contenedor de agua de 50L de capacidad, con menos de la mitad del contenido en él, que era de plástico que estaba flotando y se aferró a él, por su vida, alcanzó a poner su pecho sobre él.

Y así fue cómo ella se distanció del barco y de las demás personas en los botes, alejándose y siendo llevada por las olas del mar hacia cualquier dirección.

…

Dos a tres horas más tarde, el bote salvavidas dónde estaba Rachel y Mercedes se volteó por exceso de peso, lo mismo sucedió con el de Puck, Mike y Sam, esta vez por rozar la parte inferior sobre unas rocas filosas. El de Kurt, Artie y Tina llegaría muchas horas después sano y salvo a una costa lejana. Santana y Brittany lograron sobrevivir el ser arrastrados por las olas y llegar a una costa incierta. Finn, Kyle y Marco, lograron asir su camino a la costa, cada cuál por su camino.

…

Primer día:

Más allá de la 9am…

Rachel llegó a una costa en un sitio incierto, encontrándose a Santana y Brittany también ahí, mojadas y exhaustas al igual que ella.

Rachel arrastrando su mochila, se dejó caer sobre la arena, siendo reconfortada luego por Santana en un abrazo prolongado y sentido, al igual que el de Brittany. Las tres habían sobrevivido a una tragedia.

A La par Puck, Finn llegaban también a la costa en el lado sur, totalmente desgastados y sin pertenencia alguna.

Quinn seguía flotando en el mar sobre el contenedor de agua que era lo único que la mantenía viva por el momento.

Kyle y Jona estaban sentados en una boya en medio del mar, recuperándose un poco a fin de seguir nadando y llegar hacia algún punto, ellos apenas se habían conocido, la sobrevivencia logró unirlos.

…

Rachel, Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas en la arena apoyadas en un árbol conversando…

\- ¿No has visto a nadie más? – decía Rachel, preguntando internamente sí sus amigos y novio habían podido sobrevivir.

\- No, desde que nos separamos. Aunque dudo que no lo hayan logrado – contestó Santana meditabunda.

\- Tranquila San – apretando su mano Brittany – sé que lo han logrado, sólo que aún no los hemos encontrado.

\- Y a todo esto, Rachel, ¿Cómo conseguiste esa mochila y qué tiene? – preguntó Santana.

\- Ohhh me la dio Quinn.

\- ¿Cómo así? – interrumpió Santana.

Ella les contó la historia dónde creyó que Quinn quería matarla y la arrojó al mar, sacando risas a Brittany quién le contestó, "No tienes idea, eso es lo opuesto que Quinn quiere".

\- ¿Y has visto que tiene la mochila? – con curiosidad Brittany.

\- Hummm no, sé que tiene mi ropa interior, una polera y un short, porque vi a Quinn arrojarla ahí – contestó sonrojada. Tanto Brittany cómo Santana levantaron una ceja ante esto

\- Wanky – y una sonrisa coqueta, completaron el comentario de Santana.

\- Haber dime que hay en la mochila – pidió Brittany cómo una niña pequeña con curiosidad.

Rachel vació el contenido de su mochila en la arena, y se sorprendió muchísimo con el contenido, al igual que Santana y Brittany.

Ahí había aparte de un cambio de ropa para Rachel y su ropa interior, comida enlatada unas 4 latas, 3 botellas de agua, 2 cuchillas pequeñas, y un pequeño botiquín.

\- Vale - dijo Santana sorprendida – eso es genial. Awww el leoncito pensó en lo básico.

\- Pues sí, fue sorprendente, lamento no haber apreciado el gesto en su momento – una muy apenada Rachel.

\- Está bien mi Rachel – abrazando por detrás Brittany a Rachel – todo estará bien, ella estará bien, hay que tener esperanza.

\- Pero todavía no llega – dijo una muy emotiva Rachel – ni ella, ni Finn, faltan todos.

\- Rachel, hay que esperar, cuándo lleguen ellos nos van a necesitar. Vamos a estar bien, siempre que estemos juntas – asintió Santana mientras Rachel la miraba sorprendida por tanto cariño.

\- Sí Berry, dije eso. Pero si lo repites – con amenazas vacías.

\- Ya, ya, no pasa nada – dijo Rachel sonriéndole.

Las tres sonrieron cómplices… hasta que un estómago gruño por el hambre, seguido de otro y de otro, provocando risas en todas.

Rachel abrió una lata de duraznos enlatados, qué tenía el abrefácil, y de ahí comieron las tres.

…

A medida que pasaba las horas, Santana se decidió ir a caminar alrededor para orientarse si estaban en una isla o dónde, a lo lejos se veía montañas. Mientras Rachel y Brittany se dedicaron a recoger las maletas que veían flotando en el mar y que llegaban a ellas. Buscando talvez encontrar algo útil, que las ayudara a orientarse o sobrevivir.

Más de media hora después de haber empezado, Sam se encontraba sobre un tablón, quien, al verlas, se echó a nadar hacia ellas, y ellas hacia él para ayudarlo a llegar a la costa.

Una vez pisó la arena, solo ahí pudo respirar tranquilo y ahí procedió a contarles todo lo que había hecho para sobrevivir, agradecido de estar vivo y de que ellas estuvieran bien, deseando que todos sus amigos estuvieran bien y seguros.

Con la ayuda de Sam siguieron rescatando cosas que esperaban les ayudaran.

…

2:00pm

Horas más tarde, regresó Santana exhausta y agotada, junto con Finn y Puck en similar condición.

Rachel, Brittany, Sam se alegraron de verlos y se dieron abrazos mutuos, reconfortándose con la presencia del otro. Rachel y Finn se regalaron besos muy esperados por ambos.

Abrieron una lata de Rachel y todos comieron de ella, quedándose aún de hambre al no ser suficiente para todos.

Ellos sentados en un círculo, se contaron todo lo que les había pasado en el barco y para llegar ahí, dónde están ahora.

\- Osea, no saben si hay alguien más? – preguntó Sam.

\- No, somos todos los que hay por aquí – respondió Rachel.

\- Talvez sigan llegando – optimista Sam decía.

Un silencio se instauró en todos, pensando si todos estaban bien o si había alguien herido o muerto.

\- ¿Qué saben del resto? – preguntó Puck.

\- Bien, sé que Kurt, Tina y Artie iban juntos – respondió Rachel – Mercedes iba conmigo, pero el bote volteó, creo que ella se logró subir a otro bote, no tengo la certeza de eso.

\- Y Mike iba con nosotros hasta que se separó – añadió Puck y preguntó preocupado, siempre guardando cierto cariño por su babymama - ¿Qué paso con Quinn?

\- Pues ya te lo dije Puck, ella me aventó al mar y luego la vi en el barco mientras se partía, no sé porqué no saltó.

\- Talvez porque Quinn estaba buscando algo – añadió Brittany

\- O tal vez porque no sabe nadar – lanzando una bomba Santana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – fue la pregunta de varios de ellos.

\- Sí, no sabe nadar, tiene un trauma con el agua o algo así. Recuerdo que cuándo éramos pequeñas y fui a la piscina con mi papá, él me enseñaba cariñosamente. Pero Russell sólo tenía ojos para Frannie, en cuánto a Quinn, una vez la soltó agua sin nada más, sin flotadores, ni nada, yo creí esa vez que quería matarla, pero no estaba segura y no tenía pruebas. Mi papá la salvó y se enojó mucho con Russell por no hacer nada y quedársele mirando. Desde ese día no la vi más. Ella no sabe nadar.

La mayoría se quedó callados pensando que era muy posible que Quinn no lo lograra después de todo.

\- Pero ¿entonces, porqué Quinn me obligó a tomar ese bote y ella no se aseguró con ninguno? - alarmada y un poco enojada Rachel.

\- Porque eras tú – dijo simplemente Brittany.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Rachel.

\- Qué lo hizo porque eras tú. Si quieres más a esa respuesta tendrás que preguntarle a ella – finalizó Brittany, dejando aún más preguntas en su mente.

\- Y bien ¿qué hacemos, entonces? – preguntó Finn

\- ¿Osea? – Sam

\- Pues eso, qué hemos sobrevivido al accidente, que espero que más de nuestros amigos vengan aquí. Pero que también si no comemos o nos cuidamos, no vamos a sobrevivir. - Finn

\- Tienes razón hombre – dijo Puck – gracias por la comida Rachel - ella asintió – pero tengo hambre y estoy mojado, y en la noche hará frío. Hay que organizarnos.

Un coro de "Sí" se escuchó.

\- Bueno Rach, ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Puck. Y todos se voltearon a verla.

\- Woah Woah espera ahí ¿Porqué Yo? – preguntó ella.

\- Porque cariño, siempre me dices que hacer – dijo Finn – y eso podría salvarnos ahora.

\- Berry, asúmelo, te gusta usar organigramas, y diré esto sólo una vez, pero de todos aquí talvez tú seas la más madura.

\- Sí amor, cómo los calendarios de gatitos que me diste – Finn

\- Pero no lo usaste – ella dijo con un puchero.

\- Pero lo hiciste, y eso es justo lo que necesitamos – terminó Finn con una sonrisa y un beso a su novia.

\- Ok, bueno, lo haré entonces – Rachel asumió su papel. Y todos festejaron por eso, esperando no arrepentirse.

…

Y así fue cómo se organizaron para el primer día según las necesidades de ese día: Finn y Puck recorrerían la costa para averiguar si era una isla o qué era. Sam ayudaría a Rachel a recoger las cosas que aparecía en el mar y lo organizarían para ver si hay comida o algo que puedan usar, mientras buscaban comida a la par. Santana y Brittany recogerían leña en los alrededores, para hacer una fogata con el encendedor que Quinn había escondido en la mochila y buscarían algo de comida.

…

Pasadas las 7:30 pm de la noche…

…aunque nadie estuviera contando, ya que aún no habían encontrado un reloj o celular, Finn y Puck, llegaron agotados, anunciando ambos que no tenía fin, que no sabía si era una isla enorme o la costa de algo, ya que había montañas hacia el fondo. Sam y Rachel habían recolectado un par de maletas, dónde había mucha ropa y sólo algunos bocadillos y golosinas.

En una parte en la arena, habían separado las cosas que encontraron, ropa, maletas, chucherías, comida, etc. Y lo seguirían haciendo con el pasar de los días.

Santana y Brittany habían hecho una fogata y habían recolectado algo de palmito, unos cocos, que añadido a las golosinas y comida que Rachel tenía en la mochila, ya sumaban más a la cena de esa noche.

Ellos comieron y durmieron alrededor de la fogata, tapándose con la ropa que habían encontrado… así pasaron su primer día.

Pensando en diferentes cosas que a uno que otro le quitaban el sueño, pero para Rachel, era Quinn. Cada vez que intentaba dormir venía a su pensamiento el hecho de que ella sin saber nadar y sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba, decidió cederle el bote y asegurar que ella lo tomara.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué preparó esa mochila para ella?, ¿Por qué decidió cuidarla? Si ni siquiera su novio había venido a verla.

…

Kyle aún se encontraba en el mar, flotando sobre restos del barco, enojado, de que Quinn se sacudiera muy rápido y muy fácil de él.

Él tenía que encontrarla y esperaba con todo su corazón que estuviera viva, ya que la idea de enfrentarse a Judy le daba mucho miedo.

Se supone qué él tenía que cuidarla, y Quinn se había escapado muy fácil de él. Eso al inicio lo hizo enojar, pero luego le divirtió y hasta lo hizo reír.

Él fácilmente se estaba enamorando de las locuras de Quinn, eso lo asustaba un poco, ya qué su trabajo era protegerla y ayudarla en su recuperación física y no caer por una hermosa rubia con ojos avellanos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, dejó de reírse de sopetón, y empezó a preocuparse ya que Quinn necesitaba muchos medicamentos al día para estar bien. Entre ellos, antidepresivos para levantarse, y sedantes para acostarse, sino no podía dormir, antinflamatorios y pastillas para el dolor de su pierna y cadera. Vendas y fajas, así como gasas nuevas para su espalda.

Era todo un lío, y su labor era protegerla.

\- Mierda – dijo Kyle asustado y repitió – mierda, mierda, mierda.

…

Segundo día:

Ya iniciada la mañana:

Los chicos despertaron y se sentaron alrededor de la extinta fogata a comer los restos de la noche anterior y las últimas golosinas que encontraron en las maletas de ayer.

\- Bueno, ahora sí no tenemos nada – dijo Santana. Brittany se apresuró a su lado a darle un abrazo y beso en el cuello.

\- Bueno, estamos todos juntos – dijo Finn, y varios voltearon a mirarlo al señalar lo obvio.

Después de aquello se dividieron las labores del día y fueron a cumplirlas. Finn, Puck se internaron en el bosque a investigar si había algo. Santana y Brittany se internaron a conseguir más palmito para comer o lo que fueran a encontrar, llevándose la cuchilla de Rachel con ellas. Rachel y Sam siguieron recogiendo las cosas que caían en la costa y las que estaban en el mar cerca de ella, viendo lo que pudieran conseguir.

\- Rachel ¿crees que haya pescados?

\- No lo sé, debería haberlos.

\- Pero – Sam muy concentrado desde su posición a 30cm dentro del agua – he estado mucho tiempo en el agua y no he visto un solo pez.

\- Será ¿porque estabas enfocado en sobrevivir y no miraste bien? - Rachel

\- Puede ser. ¿Qué tal si ponemos una trampa? o ¿hacemos una caña para pescar?

\- Ya, hazla, a ver qué pasa – Rachel dijo, mirándolo, aún con esperanza de conseguir comida y de que Quinn y el resto de sus amigos aparecieran con bien.

… continuará.


	3. ¿A dónde vamos?

Capítulo III

¿A dónde vamos?:

Segundo día.

Cerca de la 1:00pm

La fogata prendida, Finn y Puck regresaban junto a Kyle que había llegado a la costa al lado norte y se había movido por la selva en busca de agua, encontrándose con ellos.

Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas en un tronco esperando a los chicos para comer, palmito y cocos otra vez, junto a Rachel y Sam que habían encontrado unas botellas de agua medio vacías, en el equipaje.

Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, Finn que volvía con Puck y Kyle, lo presentó.

\- Hey todos, este es Kyle – con una mano sobre su hombro – el amigo de Quinn.

Y ahí, Finn les presento a todos, a Kyle, por su nombre. Todos se pararon a saludarlo.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Quinn? – preguntó Rachel.

\- No, y ustedes, ¿Ella está aquí?

\- No todavía nada – dijo Sam.

\- ¿Cómo así que eres el amigo de Quinn? – preguntó Santana.

\- Eh sí, en realidad soy su terapeuta físico y niñera oficial – dijo Kyle terminando con una sonrisa chueca y en broma por lo de niñera, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¿Privado?

\- Yeah

\- ¿Te pagan bien?

\- Yeah

\- ¿Estás aterrado hasta la muerte? (al no saber nada de Quinn)

\- Yeah – Kyle mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Queda decir que todas las preguntas las hizo Santana, un poco celosa de que este tipo haya compartido tres meses con Quinn y que no le hayan permitido la entrada a ella por culpa de Judy.

No le sorprendió que fuera "privado" ya que la familia Fabray y la de ella misma eran acaudaladas.

\- Hummm, vaya que tienes un gran lío – culminó Santana.

\- Ok, ok, todos tranquilos – dijo Rachel – bienvenido Kyle.

Rachel también estaba celosa pero no lo admitiría.

\- Bien todos a comer, sentémonos todos y Finn, que descubriste más allá de Kyle – señalándolo brevemente – añadió Rachel.

\- Eh – dijo Finn con un pedazo de palmito en la boca.

\- Rachel yo te digo – dijo Kyle, tratando de ganarse algunos puntos – esta no es una isla pequeña, ni una moderada, es la costa de algo, no me acuerdo bien el nombre ahora, verán en el barco iba leyendo unos mapas para orientarme hacia dónde íbamos. Si profundizamos más, podríamos encontrar una casa de verano o algo.

\- No es verano, así que las casas deben estar vacías – dijo Puck.

\- Pero al menos habría teléfonos – insistió Brittany.

\- Eso es cierto, hay una posibilidad - Sam

\- Y comida – dijo Santana - eso le va a encantar a Quinn.

\- Lo sé, es un leoncito muy bello – completó con una sonrisa Kyle.

Rachel y Santana lo miraron seriamente cómo diciendo "Es mi leoncito, no el tuyo".

Brittany sólo se mataba de risa, y el resto no entendía nada.

\- Bueno, eso parece un plan, eso es algo genial para el segundo día – Rachel muy positiva, olvidándose temporalmente de Kyle – pero antes tenemos que hacer un plan y recoger provisiones para que vayan a investigar, mientras el otro grupo nos quedamos aquí.

\- Correcto, entonces mañana temprano, un grupo se va a investigar. Hoy tenemos que buscar mucha comida – dijo Sam y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Santana llevó a Finn y a Puck por palmito, les enseñó cómo cosecharlos con una cuchilla que tenía de Rachel. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta que necesitaban algo más grande, Finn anotó mentalmente encontrar herramientas o fabricarlas de algún modo.

Sam y Kyle se fueron a buscar agua, con las botellas vacías qué tenían, o en su defecto producir envases con cáñamo, y sobre todo buscar brotes jóvenes de bambú que sabían con tenían agua en su interior, usando la segunda cuchilla de Rachel.

Rachel y Brittany se quedaron en la costa, recolectando leña y viendo de vez en cuando si el mar arrojaba algo.

\- Deberíamos ver si ha acabado un pescado ahí – señalando las trampas Rachel, fue a ver, y no había nada – No hay nada.

\- Talvez haya pepinos de mar, o conchas, o choros, pegados hacia las rocas más grandes. Iré a ver ¿Ok? – pidió Brittany y Rachel asintió, preocupándose también por si llovía, no tenían refugio.

Mentalmente ella recordó ver algunos episodios de supervivencia con sus padres, y lo primero era refugio, agua y comida. Y no tenían ninguno de ellos totalmente, y del refugio, pues ni existía.

Momentos después, un par de maletas llegaron a la costa con un par de tablones y un poco de basura. De igual manera ella las recogió y arrastró, buscando lo útil y separándolo de las chucherías. Cómo, por ejemplo, alambres, botellas, comida, medicina, etc, eso era lo útil.

Ella rebuscó todo y encontró: un arma de fuego (ahí se asustó mucho y llamó a Brittany a gritos).

\- Britt ¡ - gritó Rachel con toda su fuerza.

Y Brittany al verla alarmada y creyendo que se había cortado con algo, corrió a verla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has cortado? – preguntó preocupada, mirando con mucho afán sus manos.

\- No, no, mira – y le enseñó el arma levantándola levemente.

\- Woahh ahí, no me apuntes – y movió el arma para que apunte hacia abajo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Britt?

\- Dáselo a Santana, ella sabrá que hacer, cuándo venga, pero no se la enseñes a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué no a Finn?

\- Porque ya sabes cómo son los chicos con las armas, se pondrán a decir qué a quién pertenece y puede ser peligroso. Santana será más prudente, ella sabrá qué hacer.

\- Ok, Ok, por mientras la voy a esconder – dijo más tranquila Rachel.

Entonces ella la envolvió en una falda encontrada y la escondió en un hueco en la arena enterrándola. Ya más tranquila siguió buscando y Brittany volvió a lo suyo.

Ella encontró doritos nachos, una botella de tequila (ella festejó internamente por esto), leche de formula (dos bolsas, ella agradeció mucho internamente por ello), plátanos (ella lloró de alegría, no sólo por los plátanos, sino porque tenían algo que comer y no estaban tan desafortunados y abandonados cómo parecía).

Ella puso toda la comida en una maleta y las cosas que pertenecen a un botiquín o lo qué se podría usar para curar heridas, en otra maleta.

Encontró unas placas de acero y supo inmediatamente que alguno de los chicos lo podrían convertir en una olla improvisada, ayudándose con unas rocas y el otro pedazo más pequeño en una plancha cómo para soasar la comida.

Definitivamente el mar había sido generoso.

…

Ya avanzada la tarde, llegando a la noche, los chicos fueron llegando…

Finn, Puck y Santana trajeron palmito, no vieron algún animal que pudieran cazar, un par de cocos lo cuál sería bueno para extraer el jugo y embotellarlo para su expedición póstuma.

Sam y Kyle, no encontraron cerca una fuente de agua, pero sí trajeron caña dulce para pelarla y cortarla y extraer su jugo cada cual, también dos botellas con agua extraída del bambú joven.

Poco, pero, en fin, era algo.

Lo qué más los limitaba era el agua dulce, tendrían que encontrar algo pronto.

Rachel y Brittany les mostraron lo que encontraron, y todos festejaron, muy alegres por ello.

Racionaron lo que encontraron para mañana y comieron el resto, alrededor de la fogata, el tiempo que pudieron, porque comenzó a llover, y apagó el fuego e hizo correr a todos en diferentes direcciones tratando de mantenerse secos, y a la vez trataban de juntar toda esa agua para tomarla o llevarla, aprovechando muchos que estaban empezando a deshidratarse por el cansancio y escasez de alimentos y bebidas.

Queda decir que esa noche no pudieron dormir bien. Rachel se dijo a sí misma que mañana sí o sí encontrarían la forma de hacer un refugio.

…

Tercer día.

A eso de las 7 u 8am…

Rachel marcó en un árbol cercano con la cuchilla un palito más siguiendo el conteo de días que iban ahí y junto con Sam qué también estaba despierto temprano, organizaron la poquísima comida qué había cerca a la fogata dividida entre 9 personas que eran actualmente, y también la bebida que pudieron juntar en hojas grandes que pusieron en el suelo a modo de taza.

\- ¿Rachel puedo despertar a todos? – preguntó Sam y ella sonriendo asintió.

Sam entonces chocó placas de acero conjuntas, y gritando a todo pulmón, los despertó, causando un gran estupor en todos.

\- Fuck off – gritó Santana.

Brittany se rió con esa alegría infantil que ya la caracterizaba.

\- Ohhh, vamos hombre – la mayoría de los chicos.

\- Mierda – otros chicos.

Sam, Rachel y Brittany seguían riendo profundamente.

Y es así con buena vibra y chacota, iniciaron el tercer día, comieron juntos, agradecieron por la compañía, y simplemente disfrutaron el momento para apreciar que estaban bien y con vida, dando una pequeña oración por quién faltaban y esperaban que se encuentren con bien, ya sea con ellos o lejos, seguros.

…

Rachel y Brittany siendo consiente de todo lo que había en reservas, separaron las provisiones para todos los que irían en excursión.

\- A ver – dijo Rachel – última revisión muchachos – pidió con voz de mando, separando los grupos y pidiéndoles que repitieran sus actividades.

\- Grupo 1 (Finn y Kyle), iremos a investigar si hay edificaciones, fuentes de agua dulce y o comida o algo que mejore nuestro estado actual, en el franco izquierdo - Finn

\- Grupo 2 (Puck y Santana), buscaremos lo mismo en el franco derecho y ambos volveremos en la noche o a más tardar al día siguiente – finalizó Puck.

\- Grupo 3 (Sam y Brittany), trataremos de construir una sombra o refugio que nos aleje de la lluvia si es que vuelve a llover y buscaremos comida.

\- Bien chicos, y yo seguiré reuniendo cosas del mar y ayudando al grupo 3, siempre alerta por si acaso – dijo Rachel y asintiendo – Ok, muchachos, todos pueden irse, vallan con bien y regresen pronto – finalizó con una sonrisa y un tierno beso con Finn.

Después de aquello todos se separaron y se fueron a hacer sus labores, sin tener idea de lo que les esperaba al internarse aún más en la selva.

…

En la costa, Sam había puesto trampas para ver si lograba pescar algo. Y a la par estaba juntando materiales para hacer el refugio para todos, junto a Brittany.

Rachel seguía viendo el mar y juntando las cosas que había, también ayudando a Sam y Britt.

…

Puck y Santana, mientras caminaban, iban conversando…

\- Me estoy preocupando por Quinn – decía Puck

\- Yo también, aún no aparece y me da miedo de que no lo logre – admitía Santana meditabunda.

\- No pienses en eso, ella lo va a lograr y si no la vemos aquí, es porque lo ha logrado y debe estar en algún lado sana y salva– mencionaba él mientras caminaban en el bosque – uff crees que encontremos agua – cambiando a otro tema antes que su estado anímico se deteriore más, Quinn era su babymama, existía un gran cariño hacia ella y así sería siempre.

\- Pues sí, los árboles son muy frondosos aquí, así que debe haber agua subterránea, o un mini lago o cascada, algo. Debe haber algo.

\- Sólo que muy lejos.

\- Sólo que muy lejos – repitió ella, internándose ambos adentro del bosque.

…

Finn y Kyle, conversaban sobre todo y nada, tratándose de conocerse aún más, mientras caminaban por el bosque.

\- Así que estuviste a punto de casarte, hombre, ¿No eres muy joven para eso? – preguntó Kyle con curiosidad.

\- Ehh – dijo Finn rascándose la cabeza – pues sí, aunque se sintió bien, era el momento.

\- Y ¿qué pasó, por qué no se casaron?

\- Por Quinn.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn? – preguntó curioso.

\- Pues que casi se mata en un accidente viniendo a nuestra boda, en serio, trabajas para ella y ¿no sabes la historia? – incrédulo él.

\- Pues no – dijo Kyle muy tranquilo – su mamá es muy sobreprotectora, y da mucho miedo, así que nunca pregunté.

\- Bueno, eso si es cierto. A mí me dio mucho miedo también – afirmó Finn.

\- Humm y ¿te va a casar de nuevo?

\- Eso espero, después de esto. Rachel dijo que no, pero voy a darle tiempo – dijo el siempre optimista Finn

Kyle sólo asintió sin comprender mucho, para luego concentrarse en dónde estaban.

…

En la costa: Sam, Brittany y Rachel…

Ellos estaban en plena chacota, bromeando entre ellos y burlándose cariñosamente de Rachel al querer arrastrar un tronco qué era más alto que ella.

Desde un inicio al faltarles herramientas, se dieron cuenta que no podrían cortar de la misma longitud las varas para que sea exacto, así que decidieron que tenía que ser funcional.

Así que arrastraban las ramas y troncos que creían podría colocar un techo sobre ellos, así cómo también hojas de palma u otras hojas grandes que tejidas tenía que librarlos de la lluvia, por si se repetía. Y a la vez, direccionar esas gotas de lluvia, hacia algún contenedor para luego tomar esa agua, qué en sí, era algo muy bueno.

Y con las ropas encontradas, junto a ramas, y hojas, harían las paredes laterales para el refugio.

…

Ya pasadas las 2pm…

En su tiempo de descanso, Rachel y Sam estaban juntos, tirados en la arena, con muchísima hambre, ya que los recursos eran insuficientes.

Brittany se acercó a ellos con choros y conchas en la mano, eran pocas, pero al menos tenían esas pocas, muy alegre, ya que aquellas conchas serían el almuerzo.

\- Ehhh el almuerzo ¡ - gritó Rachel alegre y luego su estomago también cooperó con un gruñido. Todos ellos rieron.

Sam puso la plancha de metal sobre la fogata y prepararon la comida.

\- ¿No crees qué sería genial encontrar una soda helada en este momento? – preguntó Brittany

\- Yo encontré un tequila – dijo Rachel

\- No te creo – gritó Sam – muéstrame – pidió el.

Rachel lo mostró y dijo – este tequila es para algo especial, o para curar heridas, lo que pase primero - Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.

Después de su almuerzo, Sam dijo que le haría la olla que quería Rachel y así se puso a trabajar, ahora debajo del techo que habían logrado armar.

Rachel siguió armando la pared entrelazando todo material que tenía a la mano y que pudiera lograr ese cometido.

Brittany de ponto dijo que quería ir a nadar y refrescarse, luego revisaría las trampas.

Y es ahí que ella al meterse al mar, hasta el nivel de las rodillas, escucha llanto y gritos como de un niño, lo cuál era imposible, ya que estaban solos, a menos que fuera algo más.

\- Sam, Rachel, vengan aquí ¡ - gritó ella, y ellos fueron corriendo a su búsqueda.

\- Eh, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sam.

\- Escucho un niño, no se dónde, pero escucho un niño

\- Eso es imposible… - eh iba a seguir Rachel hasta qué – Ohhh yo también lo escucho – y frenéticamente ella se puso a ver hacia todos lados buscándolo.

\- Ahí, ahí – gritó Sam y empezó a señalar – sobre las rocas, a unos 50 m talvez, hay un niño - apenas sujeto con un chaleco flotador amarrado a su cintura, sujetándose sobre los restos del barco.

Ni bien terminó de decir esto, se echó al mar y a nadar hasta llegar a aquel conjunto de rocas.

\- Eh amigo, soy Sam, tranquilo, no llores, ya estás a salvo – dijo Sam mientras el niño seguía llorando y negando con su cabeza.

\- Tranquilo amigo, yo te voy a salvar – dijo muy suave Sam para no asustarlo.

\- No es eso, es ella – y señaló hacia la derecha, ahí ocultándose tras restos del barco estancados junto a rocas, estaba el cuerpo de una rubia boca abajo flotando en el mar

Sam inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba y se le congeló la sangre al ver que era ella.

\- Quinn ¡ - gritó desesperado.

El niño le pidió que la ayude, y así Sam fue tras Quinn, Brittany se fue tras el niño, y le pidió a Rachel que vea a Quinn. Rachel se fue tras Quinn esperando no haber llegado muy tarde.


	4. ¿Quinn y Luke?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de caricatura mencionado aquí, todos los derechos a sus creadores.

Capítulo IV

¿Quinn y Luke?:

Tercer día, ya en la tarde…

Sam nadaba hacia ella, con mucho terror en su mente, ya que Quinn estaba boca abajo en el mar y flotando. El miedo lo invadió pensando que estuviera muerta.

Llegó a ella y se dio cuenta que, si bien su rostro estaba sobre el agua, su mentón y pecho estaba sobre un contenedor, pero ella estaba muy fría, y pálida, con ambos brazos extendidos y sin movimiento alguno qué él pueda percibir, cosa que lo aterró.

Sam llegó hacia Quinn, y vio que estaba atada al contenedor que parecía ayudarla a flotar, así que él levantó su cabeza para que no esté metida en el agua y la arrastró luego con la ayuda de Rachel hacia la orilla. Dónde ya se encontraban esperando Brittany y el niño, tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Rachel rompió con ayuda de Brittany las ataduras y Sam pudo voltearla sobre la arena. Ahora ella estaba tendida sobre la arena.

\- Mierda, no se mueve ¿Rachel qué hago?

Rachel estaba aturdida no lograba reaccionar

\- Rachel ¿Qué hago? – insistió ahora más fuerte.

\- Hazle RCP – dijo el niño pequeño, y todos voltearon a mirarlo, y él volvió a decir – hazle RCP, presiona su pecho y tú – señalando a Rachel – dale aire en la boca – señalando a Quinn.

Y eso pareció espabilar a todos, que se pusieron a hacer lo que él decía, Sam hacia las compresiones y Rachel soplaba dándole aire a Quinn. Y cuándo Sam se cansaba, Brittany tomaba la posta. Así estuvieron cómo por 10 minutos, hasta que Quinn empezó a reaccionar y a botar mucha agua por la boca. Rachel la volteó de costado para que no se ahogue, mientras Brittany sobaba sus pulmones suavemente en círculos.

Quinn tosió mucho más y luego se detuvo cayendo exhausta a la arena, todos la abrazaron con mucho cariño y alegría de que esté viva. El niño fue abrazado por Sam y lanzado al aire, para deleite de él qué estaba muy emocionado por haber podido ayudar.

Rachel al ver que Quinn abría sus ojitos, le dio muchos besos sobre sus ojitos y su carita, provocando un bufido en Quinn, al tratar de exhalar más aire y su risa suave que llenó el ambiente de mucha alegría.

Brittany y Rachel la ayudaron a sentarse, y Rachel se puso detrás de ella abrazándola para que no se caiga.

Brittany le tomó la mano a Quinn y dijo – caray Q, me asustaste demasiado, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Ok? - Quinn asintió – Santana va a estar tan emocionada, mi capitana – terminó de decir Brittany reglándole muchos besos a Quinn, en las manos.

\- En serio, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Ok? – preguntó Rachel suplicando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Ante ello Quinn asintió y se volteó cómo pudo dándole un fuerte abrazo a Rachel y besos en las mejillas, así como también, con sus manos, limpió sus lágrimas.

\- Awww leoncito Quinn, ¿puedo decirte así?

Quinn asintió, un poco mareada por estar tan cerca a Rachel. Jamás pensó estar así con ella, por lo que eso le hacía muy feliz.

Luego el niño se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Quinn diciéndole – muchas gracias por salvarme - y regalándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojándose el peque ante la belleza de Quinn, totalmente teniendo un crush con ella.

A Quinn le pareció de lo más adorable y lo abrazó tan fuerte cómo pudo ella, lo cual fue realmente suave por falta de su fuerza, y lo llenó de besos, derritiéndose él ante ella.

Ni bien todos se separaron se sentaron en un círculo, dónde Rachel acomodó maletas detrás de Quinn para que ella se apoye y se quedó a su lado sosteniendo su mano fuertemente.

\- ¿Cómo está eso hombrecillo qué Quinn te salvó – preguntó Sam

\- ¿Cómo te llamas amor? – preguntó Rachel.

\- ¿Y cómo sabías del RCP? – preguntó Brittany.

Todos preguntaron a la par, Quinn se rió profundamente y el nene se refugió en el abrazo de Quinn, para luego decir – Eh, todos dejen que el nene hable – provocando miradas confusas hasta que el nene explicó – eso me lo dijo Quinn – señalándola a ella.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Rachel.

\- Me lo escribió en la mano con su dedo, como si fuera un lapicero – dijo obviamente el lindo nene.

\- Ahhh, eso tiene mucho sentido en realidad – los tres.

Y Quinn con su dedo escribió en la palma de Rachel – Claro que si Rach – finalizando con una sonrisa que hizo que Rachel se sonrojara, provocando risas en Brittany.

\- Eh bueno, bueno, pequeño, por favor dinos – pidió Sam, enviándole una sonrisa para qué él esté más cómodo.

\- Ok, muy bien – dijo el nene, sentándose al costado de Quinn y agarrando su mano libre, ya que la otra la tenía Rachel – soy Luke, tengo seis años, estaba en el barco y no encontraba mi mamá, así que estaba perdido en una esquina, y Quinn vino y me puso el chaleco y me bajo al bote. No entendí lo que hizo hasta que estaba abajo, luego tiempo después, el bote se volteó y un señor me subió a un pedazo de madera y floté hasta aquí.

\- ¿Estuviste atrapado mucho tiempo en aquella roca? – preguntó serio Sam.

\- Nop - haciendo sonar la "p" – poco tiempo, luego la vi flotando – señalando a Quinn - y me asusté, yo tenía que ayudarla – dijo un poco asustado el pequeño.

\- Y lo hiciste muy bien – dijo Rachel – estamos orgullosos todos de ti Luke, eres un héroe – y los demás asintieron, haciéndolo sonreír.

\- ¿Un super héroe? – preguntó el adorable peque.

\- Un super héroe, pequeño hombrecillo – dijo con cariño Sam.

\- ¿Y cómo sabías del RCP? – preguntó Brittany.

\- A simple, lo vi en Box Bunny.

Duh, era obvio, los cuatro chicos se miraron y se echaron a reír, Luke también al ser abrazado por Sam y levantado sobre sus hombros, cómo un superhéroe, para deleite de él.

\- ¿Oye Sam? - dijo Luke desde los hombros de él.

\- ¿Sí mi amigo? – mirándolo a él desde su posición.

\- Me caes bien

\- Tú también peque, eres genial – haciéndolo sonreír más a Luke.

Sintiendo que Rachel y Quinn necesitaban hablar, ellos se retiraron a otro lado, mostrándole las cosas que habían encontrado a Luke y las trampas vacías de Sam.

\- ¿Sam, y usaste carnada?

\- Ups – dijo Sam, olvidándose la obvia pero necesaria carnada para los peces, mientras Brittany se mataba de risa y chocaba los cinco con Luke.

…

Rachel y Quinn…

Rachel con la mano derecha cogió un mechón de pelo y lo puso detrás de la oreja de Quinn y antes de retirarla, suavemente cogió el rostro de su Quinn, enmarcándolo y memorizándolo, después de tanta espera.

\- Hey Quinn, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Rachel y Quinn estiró la palma de Rachel y con el dedo empezó a escribir la respuesta.

\- Estoy bien y ¿Tú?, el mar da muchísimo miedo – escribió Quinn.

\- Pues claro que sí – dijo con una sonrisa Rachel – pero tú estuviste más tiempo ahí – dijo con un entrecejo ella.

Quinn con el dedo desapareció esa arruga entre las cejas, volviendo a preguntar – Estoy más preocupada por ti.

\- Quinn ¿Cómo puedes estar más preocupada?, si tú no sabes nadar.

\- Bueno, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti.

\- Ahhh, eres increíble Quinn Fabray, estuviste tres días en el mar, sin saber nadar y sujetándote a un contenedor plástico, y ¿Te preocupa por mí? – preguntó admirada.

\- Sí, y un contenedor que tiene agua dulce – una respuesta simple de Quinn.

\- ¿Por qué? Y gracias por el agua, muy inteligente de tu parte.

\- Porque eres muy pequeña y te podía comer un tiburón de un bocado – escribió en broma Quinn

\- Ahhh – Rachel abrió la boca en exasperación y Quinn sonrió ante esto. Ante ese gesto, Rachel no podía negar lo adorable que era Quinn. Aunque internamente se sintió genial, que ella se preocupara por ella.

Rachel soltó un bufido, y Quinn le dio un beso en la sien, por lo cual Rachel se sonrojó mucho. Y aun aferrándose mucho a su mano izquierda, ya que Quinn escribía con la mano derecha.

\- Quinn no sé porque te preocupas tanto por mí – dijo apenada Rachel

\- Por qué sí.

\- No me dirás otra respuesta ¿verdad?

\- No – aún con una sonrisa coqueta ella.

\- Ufff – decía Rachel – Quinn en realidad no hemos hablado después del accidente. Estoy tan, lo siento y … - Quinn la interrumpió.

\- Rachel, no es tu culpa – escribió – no condujiste ese camión.

\- Pero era mi boda – dijo Rachel exasperada.

\- Y sí te hace sentirte mejor Rach, yo no iba a apoyarte, yo iba a detenerla, no por Finn, jamás pro Finn, sino por ti.

Esa frase hizo a Rachel jadear y enojarse.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – pidió ella separándose un poco de Quinn y luego regresando a ella para esperar una respuesta escrita en su palma.

\- Porque los dos eran muy jóvenes – Quinn sólo escribió eso enmascarando la verdadera razón y sus enormes celos tras de ello.

\- Quinn ¡ - gritó Rachel y separándose de ella, caminando furiosa en círculos - ¿Cómo? Sí yo creí en ti y tú siempre quisiste sabotearme, no crees que sea lo suficiente madura para esto. No te puedo creer, ni ver en este momento – dijo furiosa con los brazos cruzados en jarra.

\- Tuve mi castigo, y valió totalmente la pena – escribió Quinn en la arena.

Rachel se le quedó mirando atónita, no podía creer eso. Ella detuvo su boda por Quinn, para que esté ahí su recién formada amiga, fue contra su novio, que decía que Quinn quería sabotearlo y al final cuando sucedió el accidente, se quedó sintiéndose muy culpable por todo.

Y ahora Quinn le decía muy fácilmente que sí quería arruinar su boda. No supo qué sentir.

Enojo, ira, protección, culpa, lastima, enojo nuevamente.

Quinn había dejado sin palabras a Rachel y de la peor manera.

Rachel se alejó de ella en su ya famosa tormenta de diva.

Quinn se desinfló sin creer lo que había dicho, osea sí era cierto, pero talvez hubiera tenido un poco más de tacto se dio cuenta.

Entonces ella quiso pararse, fallando miserablemente por el adormecimiento de sus piernas y cayendo en cada intento. Todos se dieron cuenta de eso. Y Britt le hizo una seña a Rachel para que la siguiera, y la diva muy preocupada, a pesar de estar enojada lo hizo. Sam se quedó con Luke revisando las trampas, y diciéndole qué no se preocupe.

\- Hey mi leoncito – dijo Brittany tratando de hacerla sonreír y aligerar el ambiente – necesitas que te ayude – pidió amablemente.

Y Quinn a pesar de que vio que Rachel la miraba preocupada, y que esto podría ser muy embarazoso. No pudo decir que no.

Quinn asintió.

\- ¿Con qué? Específicamente.

\- Muchas cosas – escribió ella en la tierra.

\- ¿Necesitas a Kyle o nosotras podemos hacerlo?

\- ¿Kyle está vivo, aquí? – se sorprendió muchísimo. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a Kyle, hasta cierto punto le caía bien, excepto cuando hacia la rutina y le hacía doler los huesos.

\- Sí, el vino ayer creo.

\- Uff – Quinn se pasó una mano en la cara, sabiendo que iba a ser muy embarazoso si Rachel miraba – Kyle – escribió ella.

\- Bueno, yo puedo…. – y la llegada de todos, la interrumpieron.

\- Eh, mira, justo hablábamos de ti – dijo Brittany

\- ¿Así, de mí? – dijo Finn

\- No tú, de Kyle

\- Ah bueno, entonces soy tu hombre – dijo Kyle – para qué me necesitas.

\- Quinn – dijo Rachel.

\- Oh vaya, genial, estás aquí princesa, me estaba muriendo de miedo – dijo Kyle arrodillado a nivel de Quinn, tomando con ambas manos su mejilla - ¿Estás bien princesa? – preguntó y Quinn asintió.

Rachel se quedó viendo el intercambio un poco celosa. Santana que vino corriendo al escuchar el nombre de Quinn también.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos a iniciar la rutina ¿Sí? – pidió esperanzado en que Quinn, se porte bien, Quinn asintió a regañadientes mirando el suelo.

\- Bien, voy a necesitar ayuda. Rachel ¿puedes ayudarme?

Quinn y Rachel abrieron mucho los ojos al sorprenderse.

\- Bien, supongo qué eso es un sí, señálame por favor si hay algún cambio de ropa y cosas del botiquín – Rachel fue a por ello.

Kyle fue con Quinn detrás de una cortina que esperaba les de algo de privacidad, y les pidió a todos esa cortesía también. Todos se retiraron, a conversar acerca de lo suyo y otras cosas.

Santana desde lejos veía lo que pasaba intranquila, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Kyle le ayudó a Quinn a desvestirse totalmente, cambiarse la ropa mojada, incluso la ropa interior, que ahora sería la de Rachel de la maleta. Rachel al verla tan expuesta quiso voltearse, pero al ver el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de Quinn mirando a la nada, prefirió ayudarla para que todos sea más rápido.

Ayudó a cambiarla, pudo ver las cicatrices sobre sus piernas y lo peor fue que al desvestirla en la parte superior. Quinn se quedó boca abajo mientras Kyle con el tequila limpiaba una herida que tenía detrás, al nivel de la cadera, qué estaba con mucha sal por el mar, produciéndole mucho dolor, quejidos y lágrimas.

El verla luchar por la limpieza de sus heridas, hizo llorar también a Rachel, pero se obligó a ser fuerte y terminar la limpieza. Entonces una vez terminada, ayudó a vendarla y vestirla nuevamente.

Quinn se echó sobre su espalda entonces, conmovida y dolorida.

\- Muy bien Quinn, sabes la rutina, lo siento por esto, pero sin calmantes, esto te dolerá aun más. Pero tengo que hacer los ejercicios, sino tu pierna estará peor – dijo Kyle, preocupado por la respuesta y reacción de Quinn. – Rachel tienes que aprender esta rutina también, ya que se hará dos veces al día, temprano y tarde para facilitar su recuperación y si no estoy yo lo puedes hacer tú, para no parar su recuperación – esta vez dirigiéndose a Rachel.

Ella asintió y por lo que estimó era una hora, vio a Quinn retorcerse y gritar de dolor, mientras sujetaba un trapo muy fuerte a la vez que lo mordía. Hasta que en algún punto se quedó muy tranquila.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Rachel preocupada preguntó

\- Pues que se acaba de desmayar.

\- Pero qué ¡ - dijo alarmada.

\- Es normal en realidad – dijo Kyle – y lo bueno es que casi ya acabamos, ahora podrá dormir un poco y luego intentaremos que camine.

Rachel se arrodilló al costado de su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y se quedó abrazada a ella tiernamente.

…

Santana luego de un tiempo las encontró así. Rachel entonces se paró y se fue, no sin antes decirle a Santana que se quedara con ella.

Quinn después de un poco de tiempo despertó un poco aturdida.

\- Hey capitana, tranquila – dijo suavemente Santana.

Quinn se sentó con ayuda de ella y ambas se aferraron en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Te amo – escribió Quinn en su palma y Santana se echó a llorar por todo.

\- También te amo – dijo después, y riéndose tiernamente por el intento de Quinn de hacer malas caras y hacer la reír.

\- Such a badass ey – continuó la latina – Si me vuelves a asustar así, te patearé el culo – sentenció medio en broma y Quinn asintió sabiendo esto.

Santana ayudó a Quinn a pararse y usándola a ella cómo bastón humano, ambas caminaron hacia la fogata en la que todos se encontraban sentados en troncos.

\- Bienvenida Quinn – dijo tiernamente Sam y Luke se separó de él y corrió a ayudarla cómo todo el caballero que era este pequeño adorable peque, la ayudó a sentarse y se refugió en sus brazos, no se movió de ahí.

Un coro de "Hola Quinn" y sus variantes se escuchó, todos se acercaron a darle la mano o abrazarla y luego volvieron a sus lugares.

\- Hoy tomaremos leche Quinn ¿Puedes creerlo? – preguntó Luke feliz.

Y Quinn asintió y le dio un beso en la frente para después abrazarlo por detrás, muy contenta de que Rachel haya podido hacer la leche en su olla, añadiendo un poco de agua de coco.

Una bebida deliciosa y con una comida un tanto escasa, todos cenaron juntos. Agradeciendo nuevamente el estar juntos.

\- Muy bien – dijo Rachel – chicos, quiero saber que encontraron en sus inspecciones.

Y los chicos iban a disponerse a narrar cosas que ni Rachel, ni ellos mismos creían qué habían encontrado en esa isla.


	5. ¿Es en serio?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de caricatura mencionado aquí, todo el derecho a sus creadores.

Capítulo V

¿Es en serio?:

\- _Muy bien – dijo Rachel – chicos, quiero saber que encontraron en sus inspecciones. _

_Y los chicos iban a disponerse a narrar cosas que ni Rachel, ni ellos mismos creían que habían encontrado en esa isla. _

\- No hemos encontrado nada – dijo Finn

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rachel levantando una ceja "a lo Quinn"

\- Pues eso Rachel – continuó Kyle – que luego de caminar un tiempo, hay una zona árida o rocosa extensa, con muchos altibajos y variaciones en pendientes.

\- Creemos que superada esta, halla algo más, pero para eso tenemos que buscar más de medio día – Finn, preparando lo que sería su decisión clave.

\- ¿Santana? – preguntó Rachel otra vez, esperando halla esperanza en ella.

\- Pues eso – dijo mirando a Quinn cómo disculpándose por no tener un mejor programa preparado – eso Rachel, en mi área explorada, también hay hasta cierto punto vegetación y luego no hay más, no hay lagunas, no hay cataratas, hay filtraciones en un muro lejos por allá – señalando con su mano – pero eso es todo. Tenemos que salir a explorar o moriremos aquí.

Ella dijo tanto lo que Finn, Kyle, Puck y ella misma pensaban.

\- No hay suficiente comida ni bebida para todos, mi princesa judía – dijo Puck - y ahora somos más, y aunque me encanta tenerte con nosotros mi babymama y pequeño Luke. Tengo que decir que sólo pone más presión a este grupo.

Luke abrazó más fuerte a Quinn y le dijo en el oído – Yo no te dejo, voy a protegerte – dándole un beso muy tierno en la mejilla y sonrojándose por ello. Para lo que Quinn lo llenó de besos y cosquillas que sólo se confundía entre la preocupación de todos.

\- Ante eso Rach, nosotros también hemos hecho una búsqueda y pues el horizonte no luce nada prometedor – dijo Sam, rascándose la cabeza – debe haber algo, sí, estoy seguro. Pero ¿habrá suficiente para todos? Lo dudo mucho, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

Todos en el círculo en la fogata se quedaron callados, mirándose entre ellos.

\- Pues bueno, ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Rachel.

\- Hay que avanzar – dijo Santana.

\- Hay que separarnos – dijo Finn.

\- ¿Qué? ¡ - gritó Rachel – no nos separaremos.

\- Rachel, no podemos ir todos juntos – dijo Finn enérgicamente – no tenemos ni recursos para avanzar, y si avanzamos tanto y conseguimos algo bueno, no vamos a regresar, sería una tontería.

\- ¿Quinn podrá con el ritmo y Luke? – preguntó ella preocupada.

\- Yo pudo cargarte Quinn, lo que haga falta, y si me canso, Puck y Sam ayudarán – dijo Kyle mirándola.

\- Yo cargaré al pequeño – Sam cogiendo de la mano a Luke - y con gusto a ti Quinn. Somos un grupo. Iremos cómo grupo – dijo firme también.

\- Quinn no podrá, Sam – dijo Finn

Y antes que todos decidan por ella y se enfrasquen en una pelea. Quinn levantó la mano y Kyle los cayó a todos con un fuerte silbido.

Quinn escribió con el dedo en la palma de Kyle para comunicarse.

\- ¿Qué tal alto son esas pendientes u obstáculos? – preguntó ella a Finn.

\- Cómo demasiado, estuvimos caminando y de la nada una pendiente hacia abajo cómo de cinco metros y luego más allá pequeños muros tan parados que hay que trepar y así por un buen tiempo. No tengo idea de sí alguna vez cambia.

\- ¿Santana? – volvió a preguntar Quinn.

\- No podrás cruzar Quinn – dijo con pesar ella.

\- Aún si deciden apoyarte Quinn, necesitamos toda la fuerza que podamos juntar, todos estamos exhaustos y deshidratados, ¿Tú entiendes, ¿verdad? -preguntó Finn

Y Rachel se enojó.

\- Qué mierda Finn, ¿Qué significa eso?, no la estamos dejando.

\- Nos hemos caído nosotros mismos, Rachel, estamos llenos de raspones – dijo él enseñándole los brazos y piernas.

\- Me importa cero, no la estamos dejando. Ella ya casi se mata en nuestra boda, no la estamos dejando – repitió ella.

\- Rachel eres mi esposa, harás lo que yo digo – respondió Finn en un ataque de ligera estupidez.

Rachel soltó una gran exasperación y luego contestó – No soy tu esposa, no nos casamos.

\- ¿Y culpa de quién es?

\- ¿Qué significa eso Finn?, no metas a Quinn en esto. Además, si fuera tu esposa, no te seguiría a lo perrito, no soy una cosa tampoco a lo que puedas arrastrar.

\- Basta, basta ¡ – gritó Kyle, señalando a Quinn, en lo que se traduciría que ella se quería comunicar, y escribiendo con el dedo sobre la palma de Kyle, ella lo hizo.

\- Rachel, cálmate por favor – mirándola a ella – Rachel, si es cierto lo que dicen – aun lentamente comunicándose por la cantidad de palabras al escribir con su dedo – no podremos sobrevivir todos quedándonos aquí, con recursos mínimos, por no sé cuántos días. Y tampoco yo podría seguir el ritmo de la expedición.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Quinn? – miró a ella con cautela.

\- Qué, si bien, los chicos se van a buscar algo bueno y lo encuentran, no hay porqué volver.

A Rachel se le cayó la mandíbula por lo que eso implicaba. Y antes que ella le de una perorata de lo qué significaba, Quinn dijo – Sólo tardarían más tiempo. Rachel, lo importante es sobrevivir, si ustedes se van y encuentran ayuda, la pueden mandar por mí. Me quedaré exactamente aquí.

\- No puedes decir eso ¡ - fue el grito de Rachel, Santana y el susurro de Luke.

Puck también se levantó enojado, entendía lo que decía Quinn (Que ellos recojan lo que necesiten, y se vayan a buscar ayuda, el primero que lo encuentre, manda por el otro, pero que no vuelvan por el rastro), pero eso no el quitaba la molestia de todo.

Él sabía que también Finn necesitaría ayuda, el quería a su amigo, pero sabía que él podía perderse rápidamente, tenía un sentido de orientación horrible (igual al mío). Él necesitaría ayuda, sobre todo para trepar, necesitaban fuerza bruta, necesitaban de todos.

Pero y ¿Quinn y Luke?

¿Qué sería de ellos?, ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir solos, Quinn no estando a su 100% y Luke siendo un pequeño niño?

\- Yo me quedo – dijo Kyle

\- No te quedas – escribió Quinn

\- Soy responsable por ti, no me voy sin ti

\- ¿Eso significa en una bolsa de cadáveres ambos? – preguntó sin filtro Quinn.

\- ¿Qué? – muy confundido Kyle

Quinn y Kyle se miraban en un duelo de miradas, mientras en el fondo todos le pedían a Kyle que tradujera lo que Quinn acababa de decir. Y él lo hizo, provocando varias exasperaciones y exhalaciones.

\- Que tu sabes cómo es la realidad de la situación porque tú has hecho la expedición. Y tú labor es cuidar de mí, y qué mejor que sacarme de esta isla. -escribió Quinn y siguió traduciendo Kyle.

\- ¿Pero tu espalda y la vendas?

\- La herida de mi espalda, es por los equipos que usabas en la rehabilitación. Al no usarlos la herida cerrara. Y ejercitaré mis piernas cómo tu lo haces, no soy inconsciente.

\- Sí lo eres

\- Bueno, sí lo soy, pero me cuidaré.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu? – Kyle preguntó señalando a su cabeza, sin quererlo decir en voz alta.

\- He estado sin medicamentos, es un infierno, y sabes que andando así conmigo, no lo lograrás tampoco. Tengo una alta capacidad para irritarte – trató de convencerlo con una sonrisa que nadie se compraba. – Tu trabajo es cuidarme y sacarme de aquí viva, haz eso – repitió ella y le suplicó con la mirada que siguiera el ritmo de la conversación.

\- Yo no te dejo – dijo Luke firmemente.

\- Pero Luke – ella y Sam trataron de razonar con él.

\- Yo no te dejo, no me importa más. No te dejo – él dijo con los brazos cruzados y un puchero recontra adorable.

Sam entendía que no podían llevar a Luke, se podía lastimar mucho.

\- Entonces yo me quedo contigo, pequeño superhéroe – afirmó Sam, insistiendo en jamás dejar a Luke atrás.

\- Ves Rachel, todo listo. Sam se queda con Quinn y Luke. Y nosotros vamos a buscar ayuda, el primero que la encuentre manda la ayuda al otro. Aunque es muy inusual que un barco pare por aquí. Eso lo sabemos todos – dijo Finn, esperando que acabe todo. Rachel no estaba para el proceso.

\- No, nos separamos Finn. Y no estamos abandonando a Quinn.

Rachel se paró enojada y se fue a caminar. Santana y Brittany fueron con ella, incluso Sam para hacerle ver el gran panorama. En un gran discurso, discutieron, se enojaron, lloraron y al final llegaron a un acuerdo.

\- Pero Santana ¿Acaso Quinn no es tu hermana? Y Luke es demasiado pequeño – preguntó ella con lágrimas.

\- Es mi hermana, y la amo a muerte – dijo también ella en el mismo estado, sin importarle verse vulnerable ante ella – y me hace sentir cómo mierda, el tomar esa decisión. Pero todos sabemos, que Finn sólo, acabará muerto y tenemos que buscar una salida y si lograra hacer eso por ella, sería lo máximo, podría vivir con esa decisión, junto a mi hermana. Si Quinn estuviera en mi lugar, tomaría la misma decisión que yo – acabando llorando y siendo consolada en los brazos de Brittany, luego en los de Rachel y en los de Sam - Además Quinn jamás permitiría que le pase algo a Luke, se le ve en la mirada que ya lo adora – concluyó.

Rachel asintió luego, entendiendo el gran compromiso que tenía que hacer. Hablaría esa noche largamente con Finn.

…

Sam volvió y Luke fue a abrazarlo fuertemente y a limpiar las lágrimas en su cara de Sam, igual que él había hecho por él cuando lo vio llorando en ese tablón en las rocas en medio del mar.

\- Estaremos bien Sam – el peque adorable de Luke.

\- Lo sé, porque eres mi super héroe.

\- Y tú el mío. Así que estaremos bien, porque tenemos que cuidar a nuestra princesa – dijo él muy seguro llevándose la mano hacia el pecho.

\- Nuestras princesas, mi pequeño Superman.

\- Sí las nuestras – dijo Luke con una sonrisa enorme.

…

En la fogata, Quinn con ayuda de Kyle se separó a la tienda precariamente armada, para hablar con él.

\- Kyle tienes que prometerme algo – escribía Quinn en su palma con el dedo.

\- Lo que quieras, princesa

\- Cuidarás a Rachel cómo si fuera yo.

\- Creo que eso no será necesario – respondió él imaginando el gran panorama.

\- Qué si lo será, aunque ella diga lo contrario. Lo harás ¿Prométemelo?

\- Lo prometo – dijo él para calmarla.

\- Lo que sea necesario. Repítelo – escribió firmemente.

\- Lo que sea necesario y más allá de ello princesa. Ahora tú has un compromiso conmigo.

\- No tengo que hacerlo – escribió ella desganada, ya sabiendo lo que él le iba a pedir.

\- Sí tienes. Tú cumples con la tuya, y yo con la mía

Quinn asintió entonces a regañadientes, sabiendo qué sólo así Rachel estaría bien.

\- Princesa, sé que todo es una mierda sin tus pastillas, el despertar, el no dormir, ya noto tus ojeras y recién te veo. Los estallidos de ira, los pensamientos negativos, las ideas no tan inteligentes que puedes tener, por decirlo de una manera amistosa. Sé que ahora hay una nube terrible sobre tu cabeza ahora, puedo notarlo. ¿Tienes alucinaciones?

\- Aún no – ella escribió.

\- Bien, pero si aparecen, no te asustes. Princesa te lo pido por favor, tienes que cuidarte, al igual que yo voy a cuidar de Rachel, tendrás a Luke y a Sam para apoyarte.

\- Estaré bien, fingiré lo necesario para mí y cuidaré muy bien de Luke.

\- Yo sé que sí. Sé que cuidarás de Luke, esa no es mi preocupación. Y no tienes que fingir tener esa energía desbordante que todos esperan de ti, aquí no hay una imagen perfecta, ni Judy, ni Russell, ni imagen social. Aquí eres tú y se te está permitido llorar y ser tú. Te pido por favor que seas tú, porque todos los demás ya están tomados – anunció con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque sea ¿peculiar? – dijo con comillas en el aire. Ya habiendo escuchado esa palabra mucho, para referirse despectivamente a ella.

\- No está mal, ser peculiar, todos somos diferentes Quinn y lo sabes.

\- ¿Y si tiemblo?

\- No tiene nada de malo temblar, todos somos diferentes. No creo que nadie se burle – dijo Kyle mirándola con todo el amor que pudo reunir.

\- No es porque se burlen, me fastidia la vibración.

\- Lo sé me lo dices mucho.

\- No estoy bromeando Kyle, te lo digo mucho porque es algo que me fastidia mucho – se expresó ella un poco enojada.

\- Lo sé princesa, no te enojes.

\- Lo siento Kyle.

\- Lo sé princesa.

\- Esto es una mierda – escribió Quinn desganada.

\- Lo sé princesa, pero vamos a intentarlo sí, pinky promess – dijo él levantando el dedo y haciendo sonreír a Quinn por eso y cerrar el truco haciendo esa ceña – ahora te dejo que, si no una Santana cabreada va por mi culo, y no de la manera deliciosa – dijo con una carita que hizo reír a Quinn. Sólo entonces saliendo y dejando entrar a Santana, y Brittany.

Ellas entraron y de una la abrazaron e hicieron cosquillas tumbándola en el suelo y aun teniendo cuidado con su columna, la hicieron reír mucho, y luego esparcieron cientos de besos por su carita. Santana siguió hasta que Brittany dijo – sería genial hacer un trío – diciéndole en broma y mirándolas con travesura. Eso fue cómo un baldazo de agua para ambas, ya que se consideraban hermanas.

La ayudaron a sentarse y las tres conversaron de todo un poco, sin querer ponerse triste.

\- Te amo Quinn – dijo Santana.

\- Te amo San, a ambas – escribió ella con su dedo sobre la palma de Santana.

\- Waohh, aún no me acostumbro a esto – dijo Santana – trabajaras en ello, ok leoncito.

Quinn asintió.

\- No en hablar específicamente, sino en ser feliz. Mereces ser feliz leoncito.

Quinn negaba un poco emotiva.

\- Sí Quinn, te amo y mereces ser feliz. Haré todo lo que sea para que así sea. Déjaselo eso a la tía Tana.

\- Awww ¿La tía Tana? – escribió Quinn.

\- Sí, de Beth, ahora de Luke – se expresó ella con una sonrisa.

Antes de que entrara Luke corriendo cómo un tornado lanzándose hacia Quinn, qué Santana lo interceptó y lo sentó en su regazo.

\- Ohhh pequeño bebé ¿A dónde vas?

\- No soy un bebé – dijo él cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero – soy Superman.

\- Mi pequeño Superman – escribió Quinn en la palma de Brittany y ella tradujo – te presento a la Tía Santana y la tía Britt – señalando a ambas.

\- Tía Satán – dijo él, y todos rieron, e incluso hizo sentir orgullo en Santana.

\- Tía Tana, mejor peque.

\- Ok, Tía Tana, no te preocupes, yo defenderé a mi princesa.

\- A tú princesa, ¿eh? – preguntó ella haciendo sonrojar a Luke

\- Sip – haciendo sonar la p.

Logrando un coro de Awww en todas.

\- Eh peque encontré esto con Rachel ayer y lo he guardado hasta ahora para una sorpresa especial – dijo Brittany entregando a Luke una tableta de chocolate pequeña.

\- Woahh chocolate ¡ – el peque Luke estaba muy feliz, haciendo con este gesto, sonreír a todas ellas.

Luke se quedó mirando muy serio el chocolate, provocando curiosidad y extrañeza en todas.

\- No te gusta ¿O qué? – dijo la Tía Tana.

\- Ah listo – dijo Luke, rompiendo el chocolate en cuatro partes y dándoselas a ellas, la parte más grande a Quinn obviamente.

Este gesto hizo derretir el corazón de todas, y después de comer el chocolate todas, menos Quinn que en un momento que Luke no vio lo guardó en su envase, para luego dárselo a él.

Lo arrullaron y llenaron de besos, al saber que este niño era un peque muy bonito, tanto por fuera cómo por dentro.

…

Ellas durmieron abrazadas y Luke se fue después a dormir con Sam, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a cada chica.

\- Un beso, a cada señorita – dijo el muy sonrojado, provocando la adoración de las tres y llenándolo de besos y cosquillas hasta que Sam lo salvó y lo llevó con él a dormir, cargándolo haciendo sonidos de avión para deleite de él.

…

Nota:

\- Luke, era un pequeño de seis años, rubio y con ojos azules, con mejillas regordetas, y una camiseta de Superhéroes. Un pequeño leoncito adorable, que, sumado a Quinn, se veían prácticamente cómo madre e hijo.

\- Beth, no fue dada en adopción en esta historia. Quinn la mantuvo y su madre aceptó eso, apoyándola siempre.

\- La madre de Quinn, no es mala aquí, sino sobre-protectora, por tener mucho miedo de perderla de nuevo. (Quinn se alejó cómo adolescente, tuvo a Beth y luego casi muere en un accidente automovilístico).

\- Judy está divorciada y lo único que tiene es a sus hijas, por eso se aferra a ellas y ahora a su nieta también.


	6. ¿Acaso fue inteligente, el separarnos?

Capítulo VI

Advertencia: violencia física y emocional.

¿Acaso fue inteligente, el separarnos?

Cuarto día.

Hora del desayuno:

Quinn recién se durmió en la madrugada, agotada y emocional, pudo dormir unas horas.

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba sola, ellos ya se habían ido, tomaron casi todos los recursos que tenían, excepto que olvidaron el contenedor dónde vino Quinn, que tenía alrededor de 25 L de agua dulce.

Quinn levantó su puño en una pequeña victoria. No tenían refugio, no tenía comida, ni fuego. Pero tenía un poco de agua dulce, eso es genial para empezar.

Quinn se levantó y caminó un poco para afirmar su pierna sobre la arena, acostumbrarse. De fondo escuchó a Sam y Luke jugar en la orilla del mar.

\- Así que esto era todo - se dijo a sí misma - Tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse. Pero no había que acostumbrarse, había que mejorar su situación. A superarse – se dijo.

Y cuándo iba a ir hacia Sam, oyó esa particular risa que hacía latir más rápido su corazón, así que ella volteó muy rápido cayendo al suelo sentada. Y desde ahí pudo ver a Rachel reír con Sam, luego verla y venir a ayudarla corriendo.

Su Rachel, estaba ahí con ella.

\- ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar? No es momento de enojarse – pensó – Rachel también estaría segura dónde estaban. Eso debía estar bien.

\- Hey Quinn, venga – Y Rachel estiró su mano para cogerla y ayudarla a levantarse.

Ambas se dirigieron al lugar dónde estaba su ya extinta fogata y se sentaron en los troncos, con Sam y Luke, que llegaron corriendo también.

Su primera reunión cómo una pequeña familia de cuatro.

\- Hey – dijo Rachel – así que cómo ven, me quede con ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa. Dándose cuenta que Sam y Luke la recibieron con sonrisas mientras Quinn estaba seria.

\- ¿Finn, estuvo de acuerdo? – preguntó Quinn, mientras Sam traducía.

\- No, ya no somos novios, cada cuál tiene su propia perspectiva – eso sorprendió a Quinn, pero no lo dejo evidente.

\- Bueno, desayuno, entonces – dijo Sam tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Rachel sacó un poco de palmito, el agua de Quinn, y ella le dio su trozo de chocolate a Luke que le agradeció tímidamente con un beso en la mejilla y un sonrojo que a todos les pareció adorable.

\- Bueno – preguntó Quinn, curiosa y sin malicia, escribiendo con el dedo en la palma de Sam – ¿con qué recursos contamos y cuáles tienen ellos?

\- Bueno, ellos se llevaron básicamente todo, tenemos el agua que trajiste y todo lo que podamos conseguir del bosque y del mar – dijo Rachel omitiendo el hecho de haber ocultado el arma que había encontrado en el suelo.

\- OK, podemos trabajar con eso – el siempre optimista Sam hacia todos – mientras estemos juntos, todo saldrá bien – dijo con una sonrisa y todos estuvieron de acuerdo incluso Quinn.

…

Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck y Kyle caminaban hacia lo incierto, en dirección a las expediciones previas de Santana con dos mochilas y algunos bolsos que habían hecho en base a restos de ropa y pasadores, que contenían básicamente todo lo que tenían hasta ese momento y una olla que colgaba de uno de los bolsos.

Finn tenía un ánimo muy gris, renegaba mucho y por lo que ellos entendieron era por su ruptura con Rachel y la elección de ella a Quinn.

Caminando alrededor de tres horas, pasaron en un ritmo rápido el área boscosa y se internaron hacia unos montes y elevaciones. Ayudándose mutuamente, a trepar y subir, para no caerse.

Lograron con el pasar de las horas, subir a una montaña alta, y desde ahí vieron a lo lejos, más zonas áridas y muy muy al fondo lo que sería otra área boscosa.

Ellos pasaron casi medio día, caminando, subiendo y bajando zonas rocosas y consumiendo sus pequeñas reservas, con un ánimo general alicaído, alguno que otro esperanzado y el de Finn sumamente apagado y renegado.

El objetivo era encontrar, ayuda o una zona alta y abierta dónde los vieran desde un helicóptero, hacer una señal. Uy, en fin, les faltaba todo. Lo único en sus mentes ahora, las escasas reservas que tenían y la promesa de ayuda.

Lo que no tenían en cuenta fue las emociones y el estallido de ellas.

\- Es que no entiendo, no entiendo – Finn estaba de muy mal humor y se exasperaba más mientras caminaba – porqué Quinn, porque no yo. No es la primera vez que lo hace ya sea consciente o inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué hermano? – preguntaba Kyle

Atrás Santana, Brittany y Puck ya sabían el porqué.

\- Qué siempre elije a Quinn

\- Bueno, es una chica fantástica, aunque no lo sabe tan bien. Puedo ver porqué elegirla de amiga.

\- No es amiga, hay algo más, no sé qué más y eso me tortura. ¿Por qué no puedo tener una novia que me prefiera?, me vuelve loco.

\- Buhu supéralo Finniboy – Santana decía.

\- Basta Santana, compórtate – Brittany le apretaba la cuerda.

\- Eso Santana, tú cállate que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando – Finn deteniéndose abruptamente.

\- Qué no sé dices… Tú – dijo señalando a Finn – bolsa de carne y huesos, primero, haber, saliste con Quinn, la engañaste con Berry. Estando con Berry quisiste a Quinn otra vez y luego a Berry. Dejaste a Quinn en un funeral, porque según tú la vida es corta. Te estableces con Berry y Quinn en camino a tu boda se destroza la columna y la mente – y dices que ninguna mujer ¿te eligió en su momento?, una mierda.

\- Quinn no es ninguna santa y lo sabes

\- No no lo es, nadie lo es. No la estoy justificando. Pero carajo date cuenta está en un estado muy vulnerable y tú aquí despotricando con ella.

\- Ella es una puta, Santana ¡ - Finn gritó y todo el grupo se alertó - Ella tiene un alto nivel de manipulación a la gente.

\- Pues sí la tiene, pero ya no es esa Quinn. Y cómo si tú tampoco fueras un puto. Me acosté contigo, y muchas porristas más, le ocultaste eso a ambas, engañaste a ambas.

\- Pero eso es normal en un hombre.

\- Ah ya, entonces te vas a la doble moral, eso es rico viniendo de ti.

\- Hey chicos tranquilícense, hay que ver que lo necesario aquí es sobrevivir y estar bien – dijo Kyle maldiciéndose por preguntar en un inicio aquello que detonó todo esto.

\- Entonces si no es esa Quinn, porque mi novia, rompe conmigo por ella y la elige a ella.

\- ¿Tienes miedo acaso que Quinn se quede con ella en un plan romántico? – alzando ambas cejas provocándolo. Sin escuchar las palabras de Brittany ante ella.

\- Eso no es posible, Rachel no es gay y Quinn no es gay.

\- Ella no es gay es… - Santana fue interrumpida por Brittany.

\- Alto, paren ustedes, no se habla de terceras personas que no están. Ya basta – dijo Brittany muy severa.

\- Saben qué, todos váyanse a la mierda, todos ustedes, voy a volver con Rachel y a arreglar todo ¡– gritó y con eso Finn se fue corriendo volviendo por sus pasos, llevándose en la mochila ciertas cosas que necesitaban todos a fin de seguir.

\- Mierda – dijo Puck – la que se va a armar, en fin, Sam está con ellas.

Santana se agarraba la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Carajo, cómo que la expedición se fue a la mierda ¿verdad? – dijo Kyle llevándose las manos a la cabeza y todos asintieron, volviendo por sus pasos por precaución.

…

En la costa, Quinn estaba sentada en una roca, viendo el mar y hacia sus pies metidos en el agua, esperando halla pescaditos. Así estuvo por un buen tiempo.

Sam estaba tratando de hacer un refugio con la ayuda del pequeño Luke que era el que dirigía.

Rachel estaba buscando cocos o algo que comer, mientras a lo lejos veía a Quinn en su propio espacio. No quiso molestarla ya que se veía un poco seria, ella pensó que talvez no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que ella había tomado al quedarse a su lado. Pero en fin así había sido y por decisión propia, no se arrepentía de ello, pero sí de la discusión que había tenido con Finn el día anterior, había todavía demasiado amor de ella hacia él.

Inicio de flashback…

\- Rachel vamos, pero qué está pasando, soy tu novio, ven conmigo. Quinn y Luke se quedarán con Sam, punto.

\- Que no Finn, no los puedo dejar, son muy vulnerables ambos en este momento.

\- Y cuándo entonces eh, ¿Cuándo te voy a importar yo?, ¿Por qué siempre Quinn?

\- No es siempre… - Rachel iba a explicarse y Finn la interrumpió.

\- Cancelaste nuestra boda por ella, porque no alcanzo a estar ahí.

\- Ella casi se muere.

\- Casi, osea que no paso. Ella está ahora aquí y tal cómo en la escuela vas a través de ella, detrás cómo perrito.

\- Que no…

\- Acaso no te das cuenta, te humillas a ti misma yendo atrás, qué para que te de un Hola, un gracias, un guiño, ¿Qué?

\- Finn, basta. Me quedo porque no los puedo dejar, punto.

\- Eres mi novia, debes ir conmigo.

\- No lo soy más.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Qué no lo soy más. Aquí rompimos – dijo ella con lágrimas, no tan segura.

\- Por ella, es por ella – Dijo Finn enojado y medio gritando, en medio del bosque pateando todo aquello que encontraba cerca – Te va a usar, eso es lo que va a pasar con ella, te va a usar, no le importa nadie.

\- Eso lo veré yo Finn. Terminamos aquí – dijo firmemente alejándose de allí, ahora con la duda sembrada en su cabeza, del interés de Quinn y el cambio en su personalidad. Acaso estaría fingiendo, acaso era un juego más. Puff su mente estaba muy ocupada.

Finn del flashback.

Rachel eligió darle el derecho de la duda, Quinn estaba muy vulnerable en su estado de salud. Luke era un nene muy pequeño y adorable.

Ella tenía que sacarse esas tonterías de la cabeza y hacer todo bien, comida, agua, refugio, eso decía su guía de sobrevivencia mental.

Sam, Luke, Quinn y ella se reunieron a comer trozos de pulpa de coco, agua y nada más, deseando en un futuro encontrar más comida.

\- ¿Rachel, hay más comida alrededor o es eso que dice Finn, qué no hay más o muy poco? – preguntó Quinn.

\- Pues hay muy poco a nada. Es verdad, aquí no hay recursos, no he visto un solo pez, hay pocos cocos, no hay una fuente de agua constante…

\- Osea que va de mal en peor – continuó Sam.

Luke se mantenía callado, comiendo lo que se le daba, agradecido de que estaba vivo y sin preocuparse más, ya que tenía plena confianza en Quinn y Sam para cuidarlo.

\- Eso está fatal – escribió Quinn en la palma de Sam.

Ellos comieron sin saber lo que les esperaba más adelante, lo emotivo y descorazonador que iba a ser para algunos y se dedicaron todos a buscar comida, y agua. Sam siguió arrastrando cosas del mar y Luke buscando conchas o cualquier cosa que pudieran comer.

Él era un nene muy adorable.

…

Ya llegada la tarde y entrada la noche, tenían algunas cosas reunidas, agua del envase de Quinn, y una fogata que no podían prender de ninguna manera que intentaban. No tenían fósforos o encendedor o cualquier ayuda.

Estaban frotando unas varas sobre viruta del coco esperando que funcionara de alguna manera.

Fue en esos momentos, serían talvez 6-7 de la noche, cuándo llego Finn muy enojado todavía, tirando sus cosas sobre el suelo cerca a ellos, sorprendiendo a todos y aprovechando que Rachel no estuviera cerca, Finn fuera de sí, cogió a Quinn de la polera del cuello sorprendiéndola y susurrándole enojado en plena noche.

\- Así que éste era tu plan inicial, el separarnos. No va a funcionar, jamás va a funcionar para ti, ya tienes lo que te mereces – susurró ido, enojado, con miedo de perder a Rachel - Así es, ya lo he descifrado, no soy idiota, tú amas a Rachel. Pero eso no va a funcionar, jamás, me oíste, jamás. O tienes algo que decirme – dijo con malicia.

Quinn no le pudo contestar, pero sí le picó lo que él le dijo.

\- Ya suéltala hombre, qué te pasa – intervino Sam, forcejeando con él.

Finn tiró a Quinn quién se golpeó la espalda en el suelo sintiendo muchísimo dolor y tratando de aguantar y no darle el gusto de que el lo viera.

Finn y Sam empezaron a pelear mientras Rachel llegó corriendo y trataba de separarlos, Luke se puso a llorar.

Quinn se quedó en el suelo sin poder levantarse, ni poder contestarle. Eso le molestó muchísimo.

Los demás vinieron después, sin saber que pasaba, Puck intervino, reduciendo a Finn en el suelo. Santana y Kyle se fueron a ayudar a Quinn, levantándola y sentándola en el tronco, y viendo el inmenso dolor que ella sentía en cada gesto.

Uno más cabreado que otro estaban ahí a punto de iniciar una pelea masiva.

Brittany encendió la precaria fogata con el encendedor que tenía y trató de calmar a todos.

Finn ahora lucía un ojo morado, Sam tenía los nudillos lastimados. Rachel por inercia se fue con Finn a una tienda a ayudarlo, ella sin ser consciente de lo dicho a Quinn.

\- Bien, basta, basta, qué ha pasado – dijo Brittany, ordenando a todos sentados en la fogata – ¿Quinn qué ha pasado? – Quinn no dijo nada, pero si tenía gestos de dolor - ¿Sam?

\- Ese imbécil, Finn, vino a contra de Quinn, la sujetó y arrojó al suelo, yo intervine, peleamos, punto – Sam enojado, y Santana sentada y en su regazo Luke que había empezado a temblar y a llorar de miedo, y ella tratando de contenerlo.

\- No está bien, que nos peleemos, no está bien, somos un grupo carajo – dijo Puck enojado de no haber visto a Finn en ese plan, porque de otro modo le hubiera partido la cara.

Finn y Rachel regresaron, se contó todo otra vez. Y Rachel se enojó con todos los que pelearon para variar y no sólo con Finn.

\- Pero qué les pasa a todos, si siguen peleando no vamos a terminar en nada. Ya día cuatro, agotados y sin ningún recurso – dijo ella enojada.

\- El problema aquí, es que este señor – señalando Santana a Finn, tratando de no insultar por el peque en su regazo – vino energúmeno a reventar su bilis con quién no debe. Arregla tus problemas con quien se debe. No así. Nunca así. Jamás con Quinn – mirándole con dagas en los ojos.

\- El problema Santana, es que no confío en Quinn, para ayudarnos – ella levantó la cara, siendo oyente de todo y con la dificultad de comunicarse – eso, no confío en ti – lo dijo directamente - para salvarnos. No quiero que estés cerca de Rachel o que te quedes sola, porque entonces Buhu yo soy el malo.

Todos lo miraban cómo si él estuviera drogado, es más Puck se lo preguntó.

\- ¿Qué estás hablando, qué te pasa?

\- Me pasa, que es el cuarto día y quiero salir de esta maldita isla, y no podré sin Rachel a mi lado y sin Quinn siendo vigilada, porque algo va hacer para arruinarnos.

\- Tremenda idiotez dices – dijo Quinn escribiendo en Kyle y no pudo terminar ya que Finn se fue sobre ella incomodándola.

\- No puedo entender una mierda de lo que dices, si no hablas Quinn. Oh sí, no puedes hablar ¿verdad? O no quieres, ¿estás fingiendo? Cómo el día de prom en que te levantaste de la silla, uy no podías caminar – dijo Finn metiéndose en su espacio y antes de que Puck se le fuera encima defendiendo siempre a su babymama, Quinn le dio una sonora bofetada que silenció a todos. No hizo falta hablar para eso. Queda decir que le dolió muchísimo la mano, es más se le puso muy roja.

\- Eh ya basta – por fin intervino Rachel – Basta, qué así no sacamos nada. Ustedes se fueron para buscar ayuda y aquí están, no entiendo. – Rachel ignorando épicamente lo sucedido con Finn y Quinn adrede, porque, aunque estuviera molesta, no podía decidir entre ellos, y sin haber captado el hecho de que Finn golpeó a Quinn, arrojándola de una manera tan brusca.

\- Rachel, no vamos a avanzar si no vas con Finniboy, y le sigues su tontería – dijo Santana.

\- Y no es sólo eso Santana – dijo Finn – sino que vamos todos, o todos nos morimos aquí.

\- Quién te nombró héroe o líder Finn – preguntó ella muy venenosa, harta de sus estupideces.

\- Santana porque no les dices a todos, lo que vimos allá eh, eso te da miedo verdad.

\- ¿Qué vieron? – preguntó Rachel.

\- Qué la zona es más árida de la que pensamos, pero llegada a una montaña, del otro lado y a lo lejos se puede ver ruinas de algo en medio de un área boscosa. Eso podría ser una cabaña.

\- Y eso es genial, porque no dijiste eso – Rachel mirando a Santana.

\- Porque su princesa Quinn no puede seguir el ritmo. Y ella no quiere avanzar sin ella – Finn otra vez.

\- Pero qué tal sí… – Finn intervino a Rachel otra vez.

\- Rachel tenemos que avanzar y de noche y ya si queremos lograr algo, de día hace demasiado calor y nos estamos deshidratando demasiado. Tenemos que ir todos y a la de ya.

\- Vamos todos o nos morimos todos – sentenció muy irritado Finn - ¿Qué deciden?

...


	7. Juntos, pero no unidos

Capítulo VII

Advertencia: menciones de salud mental, escenas de violencia física y emocional, lo siento mucho.

Juntos, pero no unidos.

Cuarto día, por la noche:

Quinn estaba muy adolorida, se logró parar rechazando la ayuda de varios y se fue a la carpa que habían armado muy cabreada, muy avergonzada y también muy enojada.

Kyle entró después de ella y ella se sacó la polera y le enseño su espalda para que el mire la herida, la trate con lo que tenía para que no se infecte y ahora el gran moretón del lado derecho. Y para que después siga con sus ejercicios.

Santana entró después, viendo el moretón y enojándose a muerte, siendo retenida por Brittany y después por Quinn quién se giró y le pidió que se quede y por medio de Kyle sentados todos en el piso siguieron conversando.

\- San porqué no me dijiste que no había esperanza quedándose aquí – preguntó directa.

\- Ya sabes la respuesta, no podrías ir. Yo iba a encontrar algo y volver por ti.

\- Me siento cómo una imbécil ahora, acaso no sabes que la esperanza es la peor de todas las cosas…- Quinn estaba enojada y Kyle intervino.

\- Para Quinn, estás muy cabreada, no digas cosas que pueden dañarlas.

Y ella soltó una exasperación e hizo un gesto con las manos cómo diciendo "en serio, mírame, ya lo estoy" soltando unas lágrimas de frustración.

Santana quiso reconfortarla y Quinn se enfadó más por su incapacidad y depender de los demás.

\- Ok, te dejo sola, tranquilízate – dijo Kyle saliendo del cuarto y arrastrando a una Santana llorosa y a Brittany quién trataba de reconfortar a su novia al ver a Quinn así.

Kyle dejó llorar a Quinn, quedándose él afuera protegiéndola de que nadie se acerque a dónde estaba ella.

Santana, quiso arremeter contra la brutal intervención de Finn. Varios la sostuvieron. Puck finalmente cayó a Finn de un golpe, tirándolo al suelo. Sólo provocando que Rachel se acerque más a Finn.

\- Ok, nos vamos todos, pero mañana – dijo Santana y señalándolo con un dedo – y si te me acercas, te acabo – dirigiéndose a Finn que estaba haciendo su papel en el suelo.

Logrando él volver con Rachel cómo su novia.

…

Quinn adentro ya se había calmado un poco, estaba hechada ahora, vestida, sobre la arena. Luke se acercó a ella y ambos se reconfortaron en un fuerte abrazo. Sam vino después.

\- ¿Me perdonas? - pidió Luke muy preocupado.

\- No hay nada que perdonar – escribió ella muy rápido, sobre la palma de Sam.

\- Por no defenderte – dijo él cabizbajo.

\- Ay amor – dijo ella levantándole la carita – no tengo nada que perdonarte. Te amo y vamos a estar muy bien, hiciste todo bien, no te preocupes.

Y luego le dio muchos besos y caricias a la espalda, quedándose ambos dormidos luego en el abrazo del otro.

Sam se fue afuera a dormir.

Todos luego se fueron a dormir, pensando en mañana y en cómo tienen que sobrevivir uno con otro.

…

Quinto día.

Al amanecer…

No había las condiciones para seguir ahí, todos lo sabían ahora, incluyendo a Quinn. Avanzar o morir, tan simple cómo eso.

Ella estaba sentada en una roca, mirando el mar cuándo Santana vino y la abrazó por detrás.

\- Lo siento mucho mi Quinn, no te dije, no porque creí que no lo lograras sino porque iba a volver por ti – le explicó Santana – me crees ¿verdad?

Quinn asintió, no había porque enojarse con su mejor amiga, ahora convertida hermana y más si iban a estar todo el tiempo juntas, ellas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Ellas debían apoyarse, sólo así lograrían avanzar con el día.

Los chicos y chicas reunieron lo que podían y todos juntos, pero no unidos, se internaron en la selva.

Luke estaba feliz de caminar e investigar más, muy curioso por todo. Sam lo seguía de cerca, al igual Quinn (usando una vara a modo de bastón) que, junto con Luke, eran los únicos que no cargaban nada.

Ya maso menos a las 8-9am con el hambre a cuesta hicieron una pausa para comer algo, lo que sea. Buscaron palmito, insectos, lo que sea realmente, teniendo cómo prioridad a Luke por ser un nene tan pequeño. Quinn comía sólo lo necesario y si podía guardar algo en sus bolsillos lo hacía por si acaso para después o para Luke para más tarde.

Momentos más tarde, Finn insistía en llevar un ritmo más rápido a fin de causar estragos en Quinn, ella siguió tanto como pudo y Sam cargó en sus hombros a Luke para que no se agote tanto. En el arduo andar, se dio cuenta que era cierto eso de las elevaciones y descensos, Kyle la salvó de varios apuros, para que ella no caiga.

Pasado medio día, ella siguió tanto como pudo, pero al final no pudo más y se recostó sobre un árbol, a poco de terminar el área boscosa y de empezar la parte árida, que traía muchos más retos que fácilmente ella pensó, no podría pasar ahora.

\- Hey, porque nos detenemos chicos, hay que seguir – dijo Finn impetuoso

\- Quinn no puede, hora de descanso – dijo Santana, sentándose junto a Brittany y Luke que para ese momento estaba dormido en los brazos de Sam, exhausto por la gran expedición para él.

\- Me lleva – dijo Finn pasándose las manos por la cabeza – vamos nos estamos atrasando.

\- No puedo, tienes que esperar – escribió Quinn en la palma de Kyle.

\- Lo haces a propósito – dijo Finn. Y Quinn se paró harta de las estupideces de él.

\- Mira bien, Finn, ves mi pierna, no puedo ir rápido, siento dolor, estoy arrastrando una extremidad.

\- Y yo siento que te estoy arrastrando, si vamos a tu ritmo no llegaremos jamás – dijo él frente a ella. Rachel se quedó extrañamente callada.

\- Pues por mí, puedes irte a la mierda, porqué me estás esperando. Oh sí, para que no ligue con tu novia, es eso no. Creías que no lo podía decir en alto – escribió Quinn en la palma de Kyle ya cansada de las estupideces de Finn.

\- No lo niegas entonces – firmemente Finn ahora enojado, y Rachel súbitamente se enteraba de la disputa, preguntándose internamente si Quinn estaba interesada en ella.

\- Estás celoso y viendo fantasmas dónde no los hay – dibujo ella y él la interrumpió.

\- Oh, pero tú si los ves, ¿cierto?, a qué te has reducido Quinn – dijo acercándose a ella y entrando en su espacio susurrándole para que ella sólo se entere, a pesa de la cercanía de Kyle y del silencio de los otros – ves fantasmas, estás coja y demente, he escuchado a Kyle, todo lo que él dijo, oh pobre suicida Quinn, pobre demente Quinn, estás temblando ahora mismo, no lo puedes evitar ¿verdad?, mira la mierda qué eres ahora, y así piensas que Rachel va a elegirte, oh pobre eterna enamorada, eso vas a ser siempre, la eterna enamorada… - y antes de que siga, ya que Quinn estaba hirviendo, ella le dio un cabezazo muy fuerte, rompiéndole la nariz y lastimándose ella también en el proceso.

Escuchándose un crack en el ambiente, que era de la nariz de Finn. Él gritó y mucho, Luke se despertó asustado y Quinn cayó al suelo mareada, sostenida por detrás de Kyle preocupado.

\- Ah maldita loca – gritó él. Rachel lo silenció de inmediato.

Unos se rieron, por lo sucedido con Finn ya que alguien al fin había hecho algo y otros se preocuparon.

\- No voy más con él – Quinn

\- No voy más con ella – Finn.

\- Ambos se callan – gritó Rachel – Finn qué pasó que le dijiste a Quinn para provocarla así.

\- Yo nada – dijo él.

\- ¿Quinn? – preguntó ella

Quinn no dijo nada, aún un poco mareada por el golpe.

\- Pero qué te va a decir si no habla – replicó Finn, ganándose muchos insultos y palabras en contra al defender a Quinn.

\- Finn, basta, no entiendo qué se traen los dos, tenemos que estar juntos para poder sobrevivir, eso es un hecho – Rachel – ahora todos vamos a descansar un poco y luego seguimos, mientras vamos a buscar comida Ok.

Finn se fue al bosque a seguir gritando incoherencias, Luke ahora más calmado por Sam se fue a buscar comida y varios también, quedándose solas ahí Rachel y Quinn.

Quinn estaba temblando de ira, estaba muy enojada, pero también sumamente herida, por las palabras de Finn, por ser consciente de su situación, por estar sin medicamentos y tener el enorme impulso de ir contra él.

\- Hey – dijo suavemente Rachel arrodillándose frente a ella – Tú no eres violenta Quinn, ¿Qué pasó mi leoncito?, ¿Qué te dijo Finn para ponerte así? – le preguntó todo el tiempo ella tocándola, acunando ambas manos y viendo cómo al sentir su temblor, Quinn se veía muy abatida – Mi leoncito dime por favor – suplicó ella y Quinn sólo quería que la trague la tierra, no quería verse tan incómoda y vulnerable con Rachel.

\- Quinn no me dirás ¿verdad? – preguntó, sosteniendo ambas de sus mejillas con sus manos – sabes me duele mucho que no confíes en mí – le dijo y Quinn inmediatamente la miró, viendo el dolor en ella.

Quinn estaba tan confundida, no sabía cómo lidiar con sus emociones y ahora Rachel también estaba decepcionada de ella, "genial" se dijo sarcásticamente.

Rachel se paró y se alejó, pensando en que había pasado algo grave, en que tenía que ayudar a Quinn, pero no entendía cómo. Pensó que podría hablar con Kyle, él la entendía mejor, pero eso sería ir a espaldas de Quinn, eso sería aún más grave.

Aún con el lío en la cabeza, se fue a buscar algo de comida, y alejándose de Finn que seguía gritando incoherencias.

…

Una hora después aproximadamente, todos se levantaron y siguieron. Finn se acabó lo que pensaba era la última gota de agua que consiguió Quinn en su contenedor, guiñándole un ojo y tratando de provocarla, ella le mandó un beso volado, provocándolo también, y sin darle el gusto. Sin saber que Quinn había guardado agua en dos botella en la bolsa de Sam para reserva o para Luke.

Ellos siguieron caminando y avanzando hasta ya llegada la tarde…

Delante de ellos un área plana muy extensa, con algunos baches y pequeñas depresiones.

Puck se acercó a Quinn que estaba ya agotada y muy dolorida.

\- Hey babymama – dijo él

Quinn sólo asintió

\- Te ves fatal, princesa, pero muy hermosa, toma ponte esto (entregándole una casaca) sobre la cabeza, te va ayudar con el calor – y ella lo hizo – Pido permiso, princesa – y eso extraño a Quinn y antes que ella pueda reaccionar. Puck la levantó sobre sus hombros, al igual que Luke estaba sobre los de Sam también con una ropa sobre su cuerpo para el calor – te voy a dar un aventón.

Y así llevó a Quinn, que parecía querer quedarse dormida en cualquier momento del agotamiento.

Una vez empezó a estar somnolienta, Kyle la llevó estilo nupcial, y Quinn ni se enteró. La pelea, el dolor, el agotamiento, el calor hicieron mella en ella y no pudo aguantar más. Pero al no querer rendirse no pidió permiso para parar, sino que siguió hasta que su cuerpo se agotó.

Rachel ni bien se dio cuenta, decidió que tenían que parar, que todos estaban agotados, y aprovechando las formas sinuosas en las rocas y pequeños montes que atravesaron, decidieron acampar ahí, cerca a unas cuevas, hicieron una fogata y ordenaron todo lo que habían recolectado a lo largo de la caminata para racionarlo.

Queda decir que todos estaban exhaustos y que Quinn ya estaba dormida en los brazos de Kyle, provocando un no se qué en Rachel.

Kyle acostó a Quinn en un forado formado por las rocas que parecía demasiado a una cueva.

Todos comieron, y se acomodaron cómo pudieron.

Rachel conversó con Finn y terminó de una vez con él. Ya que no reconocía esta versión de él, tan confrontadora y con ira.

Finn se enojó muchísimo y se retiró a otro lado.

Rachel se fue con Quinn.

Ella estaba dormida profundamente.

Rachel sabía que había hecho mal, que Finn le había dicho algo a Quinn que la puso tan mal. Y ella misma había hecho mal al no defenderla y ubicar a Finn, permitiendo que escalara a tal nivel de violencia.

El verla tan triste, le rompió el corazón, ella sin querer era responsable de aquello y eso le consumía la cabeza y el corazón. Se dijo a sí misma que si sus padres se hubieran enterado de todo esto, lanzarían el grito al cielo, y le reclamarían el no responder de inmediato ante las injurias, estarían muy avergonzados de ella.

Ella tenía que proteger a Quinn y hacerla feliz, eso iba a hacer se dijo a sí misma. Iba a enmendar sus errores poco a poco.

Rachel se echó al costado de Quinn a dormir, y se acurrucó con ella, sorprendiéndose cuando Quinn se acurrucó más colocando su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello, haciendo un ruido muy rico similar a un ronroneo muy bajo.

Rachel no lo podía creer, Quinn era absolutamente adorable y estaba muy lastimada, ella iba a arreglar esto.

…

Sexto día.

Ya en la madrugada…

Quinn se levantó sintiéndose muy cálida y protegida, lo cuál pensó que era raro, estando sola en una especie de cueva con una almohada calentita.

\- Espera – se dijo – no tengo almohada.

Y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que estaba con Rachel, acurrucada a ella y ella la estaba mirando con tanto amor que se sintió muy feliz.

\- Hey... Mi leoncito, está bien, si estoy aquí contigo ¿o quieres que me vaya? – preguntó.

Quinn asintió a lo primero, quería que Rachel se quede.

Rachel siguió pasando su mano por la espalda en pequeños círculos, topándose con el lado derecho a lo que Quinn hizo una mueca y quejido por el dolor.

De pronto sintió a Rachel ponerse seria – Quinn ¿puedes ponerte boca abajo, por favor?

Y aunque era una pregunta Quinn sabía que la respuesta no podía ser no, por el tono de voz que usó Rachel. Así que ella lo hizo y Rachel le levantó la polera viendo la herida que estaba tratando Kyle para que cicatrizara adecuadamente y el gran moretón en el lado derecho que no estaba ahí ayer.

Rachel soltó una gran exhalación y se molestó mucho, ella tocó con mucho cuidado la herida, provocando ligeros temblores en Quinn, luego beso la herida con mucho amor y bajo la polera, ayudó a Quinn a voltearse y preguntó aquello que ya era obvio.

\- ¿Finn hizo esto?

Y aunque Rachel era más pequeña que ella, ahora estaba sobre Quinn, mirándola hacia abajo con ambas manos apoyadas al costado de su cabeza, mostrando demasiada autoridad que le dio un mensaje directo a Quinn, ella no podía desviar la pregunta, tenía que decir la verdad.

Así que Quinn asintió.

\- ¿Cuándo? – a cada pregunta Rachel se iba molestando más.

Quinn hizo una seña con las manos cómo haciendo una voltereta con los dedos.

\- ¿Cuándo él volvió a la fogata?

Quinn asintió.

\- ¿Y porqué rayos no me dijiste? Quinn – ahora Rachel estaba muy encabronada y agitada.

Quinn levantó las manos y los hombros, ¿Cómo diciendo, no sé?

Eso hizo a Rachel querer ir detrás de Finn, pero Quinn la tomó por la mano y abrió los brazos, cómo pidiendo un abrazo.

Y Rachel se refugió en ellos, dándole un gran abrazo de oso, y llenándola de besos por doquier.

\- Te quiero mucho Quinn, mucho. No hay forma que no reaccione a esto. No hay forma que no ignore esto. Bueno sí lo hice, pero no sabía la gravedad del asunto, y por eso te pido perdón, ¿me perdonas? – Rachel preguntó muy cerca de Quinn, dentro de su espacio personal.

Quinn sintió que esta invasión a su espacio personal, estaba muy permitida, es más le encantaba y puede que vaya a acostumbrarse al final de todo.

Quinn sólo se derretía por tal gesto, ella asintió y Rachel después de susurrarle gracias varias veces, le dio muchos besos en su carita, haciéndola reír y luego Luke entró dónde estaba Quinn y se sumó a una pelea de cosquillas hacia Quinn y Luke.

Rachel después de un momento, espero que Kyle entrara y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Quinn y Luke y se retiró en busca de Finn, con una misión en mente, ir contra la acción qué él había cometido contra Quinn.

Kyle la observó irse y dijo – me dio mucho miedo, aunque así, está caliente – finalizando con un guiño hacia Quinn quién se sonrojó y asintió a lo dicho.

Kyle hizo los ejercicios con ella, más leves que antes, ya que le esperaba una enorme caminata y expedición a las zonas más áridas que podrían contemplar.

…


	8. Alice

Capítulo VIII

Advertencia: Prognosis de salud mental. Ideas desesperadas.

Alice:

Sexto día.

\- Hey Quinn ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Kyle

Y ella asintió.

. ¿Has tenido alguna alucinación?

Quinn negó y Alice ese burló en una esquina.

\- Vas a decirle que no me ves, el nervio tuyo, corazón – Alice

Alice tenía el aspecto físico de una chica atlética semejante a Quinn, con pelo rubio y ojos avellana, de tez clara, muy femenina. Siempre iba vistiendo con un vestido blanco que llegaba a la rodilla y en su mano izquierda a veces un peluche pequeño semejante a un elefantito rosa.

Alice tenía una actitud resuelta, excéntrica muy pocas veces dulce.

Ella se le apareció a Quinn por primera vez justo antes de su accidente con el choque, en el momento en que Quinn vió el camión a su costado a segundos de impactarla.

Alice le dijo esa vez – pásate al lado del copiloto – y lo dijo con tal autoridad, que Quinn lo hizo y eso salvó su vida.

Quinn estando en coma, se veía en un inmenso jardín corriendo y tratando de hallar una puerta sin encontrarla y Alice en el medio sentada sobre una toma de agua observándola, pero sin hablar cómo esa vez, y sin malicia. No proyectaba dolor, odio, temor, sino una inmensa cantidad de amor que confundía mucho a Quinn.

Cuando ella despertó y pudo comunicarse con el doctor se dio cuenta en primer lugar que no podía hablar, no podía expresarse y eso la confundió demasiado.

Entonces ella buscó una alternativa, y eso fue el escribir sobre una nota, fue sólo entonces que le dijo al doctor, que veía a esta chica a su derecha vestida de blanco, pero no sabía su nombre. Él creyó que ella estaba alucinando y se le dio medicina para ello, provocando la ausencia de Alice, que no fue por los medicamentos cómo se creyó en ese entonces, fue elección propia de ella, aunque eso no se supiera en ese momento.

Quinn luego empezó a hacer terapia física y ella insistía en que veía a esta chica que para ese entonces se encontraba sentada sobre unas máquinas tocando el violín tranquilamente. Kyle siguió creyendo que era una alucinación.

Luego le tocó la psicoterapia, dónde ella le contó a la doctora su parecer, escribiéndole sobre notas también.

\- Doctora, si yo hablo con Dios, es una plegaria, pero si él me responde entonces es esquizofrenia – escribió Quinn.

Ella se rió profusamente. Habló con Quinn y mantuvieron muchas citas, una cada semana. Diagnosticándole finalmente "trastorno depresivo mixto", ella también dijo que las alucinaciones y síntomas que ella tenía en el momento era por la depresión.

Síntomas en su caso, tales como: desorganización del pensamiento, delirio, apatía, falta de energía alucinaciones, insomnio, temblor, dolores físicos, qué también fueron atribuidos al accidente.

Y también el mutismo selectivo a causa del trauma mayor por el accidente.

Quinn no habló después del accidente, ya sea por la impresión de conocer a Alice o por la impresión del sonido combinado de gritar a todo pulmón con el de chocar su carro con el camión. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía en su cabeza fotos y flash del accidente tal cual fuera una pantalla de cine. Cosas que podrían aterrar a cualquiera.

Esa fue la razón principal por la cuál su madre la asiló del resto, no permitiendo visitas ya que Quinn tenía mucho que trabajar en ella, cómo para fingir tener la demasiada energía para darle a otros fingiendo que estaba bien.

Eso fue por varios meses, fue un infierno, por varios meses, aunque las píldoras ayudaban mucho.

Ahora, todos saben que no puedes suspender el medicamento de sopetón, ya que es realmente un infierno en vida con demasiados efectos físicos y mentales todo potenciado.

Hay que tener cuidado.

…

Su realidad por un hecho maravilloso había cambiado. El nacimiento de Beth había sido uno de los hechos más perfectos que pudo presenciar en su vida, el milagro de la vida. Algo sumamente maravilloso. Una bebita que le traía alegría cada día.

El día del accidente de coche, un hecho desastroso había cambiado, de sopetón su realidad otra vez, sólo que esta vez, para mal.

Ella se sumió en depresión primero al no creer poder volver a caminar, y luego el inmenso temor del descenso de su mente a la demencia, con un poquito de ayuda sin querer brindada por Alice.

Obvio esto no pasó, pero se sintió jodidamente cerca.

Y ahora el sobrevivir a un desastre marítimo, sin saber nadar, eso era algo que la dejó pensado mucho.

Tener depresión es cosa seria, no es solamente el estar triste y decaído, involucra muchísimo más. La salud mental es muy importante, tanto cómo la educación en la misma.

…

Eventualmente Quinn pudo trabajar su camino a través del dolor y la ira.

Dicen que cuándo no trabajas a por ellas, el dolor y la ira eventualmente se conjuntan en odio. Por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado con esto y ser valientes por pocos segundos cada día, hasta que se conviertan en días enteros.

Quinn aún tenía los síntomas físicos de la depresión, sobre todo ahora la alucinación, creyó erróneamente ella que Alice era una alucinación y los dolores físicos.

Cada día sería una lucha, pero ella se dio cuenta que sería una lucha que valdría la pena, con un futuro incierto por delante, pero uno, en fin.

Los efectos en ella no serían para siempre, con el tiempo variarían, se quedaría con algunos, nacerían otros, se irían todos, no se sabe. Sólo el tiempo podía decirlo.

Pero para eso tendría que seguir luchando. Y mientras tanto Alice haría sus travesuras.

\- Oh vamos Quinn, me vas a ignorar – dijo Alice en un puchero.

\- No te voy a ignorar – dijo en su mente – pero espero que me ayudes, más allá de lo que elijas jugar conmigo.

\- Es un trato capitana – dijo con un saludo militar, muy traviesa ella. Siempre feliz, así era Alice, siempre estaba feliz, sobre todo si podía hacer travesuras.

Quinn se levantó y se fue a reunir con el grupo, lista para empezar un nuevo día, con la ayuda de su bastón y las travesuras de Alice que, desde ya, iba adelante de ella, saltando sobre las piedras del suelo cómo si fueran lava.

…

El camino era árido, con una que otra mota de vegetación muy escueta alrededor de una gran roca por lo general. Había depresiones, valles, montes sobre los que trepar.

Caminaron medio día bajo esas condiciones, y ya pasada el medio día, decidieron descansar porque las fuerzas ya los abandonaban, junto al incesante calor que amenazaba en deshidratarlos.

A falta de comida, todos decidieron descansar bajos grandes rocas que eran la única forma de sombra. Quinn sacó unos trozos de palmito que había logrado guardar de reserva y se las ofreció a Luke quien pobre ya sentía efectos del calor y sacar una botella de agua para él de la mochila que logró guardar para su reserva también.

Todos voltearon a mirar, a falta de comida y bebida, pero ante la intensa mirada de Quinn sobre cualquiera que se decida objetar contra Luke, nadie lo hizo, ¿sería por eso o porque se trataba de un pequeño niño? Nadie objetó.

…

Siguieron caminando después de eso, Sam cargó al peque y luego de un tiempo Puck.

Ellos ya entrada la tarde, llegaron ante una pequeña cadena de montañas.

Finn decía - izquierda.

Alice ahora con un chupetín, de dónde sólo ella sabe que lo había sacado dijo – derecha leoncito.

Quinn se comunicó internamente con Alice.

\- Alice, ¿me estás jodiendo? – preguntó directa ella, a falta de su muy inteligente sarcasmo y de las fuerzas que se requería para ello.

\- Yo no, sería incapaz – dijo con una sonrisa – A parte jamás te he guiado mal.

\- Nunca me has guiado.

\- Exacto, y ese es el punto – Alice muy risueña – nunca te he fallado, vamos leoncito a trepar, sígueme.

Y con eso se volteó y empezó a trepar por la montaña, sobre ciertas rocas.

Cuando Quinn no se movió, Alice volteó a verla y le hizo un ademán para que la siga. Y así Quinn finalmente lo hizo, pisando sobre las rocas que Alice elegía para ella.

Y al ver que Quinn lo hacía Kyle fue detrás de ella, Luke también quiso ir con Quinn, por tanto, Sam y Puck. Santana jamás dejaría a su capitana, y Brittany fue detrás de ella.

Rachel se sumó también, dejando sólo a Finn, que a regañadientes lo hizo, diciendo entre gritos siempre, que Quinn se equivocaba.

Pero no era Quinn, quién guiaba, era Alice.

…

Ellos al subir, se cayeron, rasparon, golpearon muchas veces, pero una vez llegada la cima, nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ante ellos, montañas con árboles forestales con riego tecnificado, se veía también un campo de maíz, y a lo lejos lo que parecía a una cabaña.

\- Ves Quinn – decía Alice – no puedes decir que te hice elegir mal – con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y balanceándose.

\- Bueno, te doy ese punto, entonces – dijo Quinn

\- Pero lo que no te dije, es que va a doler y mucho, así que agárrate la cabeza cariño – dijo tratando de ser la más empática posible, sin burlas ni travesura esta vez.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Quinn.

Y ni bien terminó de preguntar, el suelo debajo de ella se deslizó, causando que Quinn, Sam y Puck cayeran abruptamente a través de los árboles, golpeándose en su camino hacia el suelo, gritando todo el camino hacia abajo.

Los otros chicos estaban más atrás por lo que no se cayeron y se dieron cuenta a la vez que el terreno entre los árboles no era estable.

\- Quinn ¡ - gritó Rachel.

Santana la contuvo desde atrás, viendo el largo camino hacia abajo.

\- Quinn ¡ - gritó Kyle una vez que Quinn, Sam y Puck tocaron suelo.

\- ¿Están bien? ¡ - volvió a gritar Kyle.

Sam levantó el brazo, cómo diciendo que sí, luego se desmayó igual que Quinn y Puck.

Los otros chicos fueron descendiendo con mayor cuidado muy lentamente, a pesar que parecía que Rachel quería bajar lo más pronto posible.

Era tal el nivel de preocupación que ni siquiera Finn atinó a burlarse o soltar algún comentario incómodo o molesto.

Él estaba muy enamorado de Rachel por eso actuaba tan irracional y a veces odioso, pero no quería que nadie se lastime gravemente. Él quería volver con todos sus amigos a casa, incluyendo a Quinn.

Tenía un miedo inmenso de perder a Rachel con Quinn, sobre todo porque Quinn sólo tenía que batir sus pestañas para que Rachel la elija. Siempre supo la debilidad que tenía Rachel por ella, pero nunca quiso afrontarlo tal cómo lo hacía ahora. Y el saber que Quinn también sentía debilidad por Su Rachel, sólo lo hizo actuar con muchas estupideces y sin razones, sólo para mantenerla a su lado.

Él debió saberlo mejor, que no puedes mantener una relación de dos, si el otro no está tan inmerso cómo uno lo está.

Ahora lamentándose por sus acciones, descendió con cuidado, esperando poder ayudar a sus amigos, y poder disculparse por todo, con todos.

…

Para cuando Rachel ya estaba muy cerca de bajar la montaña, Quinn estaba despertando y retorciéndose de dolor por tantos golpes. Ella, por su menor masa muscular y hacerse bolita al caer sufrió menor daño físico que los chicos que cayeron estilo estrella de mar, estrepitosamente contra los árboles y hacia el suelo.

\- Eh Quinn, despierta – dijo Alice, mirándola fijamente – despierta, espabila leoncito que viene Rachel.

Quinn trató de pararse y falló épicamente, Rachel vino a por ella y la sujetó desde atrás para sentarla.

\- Quinn, ¿estás bien? – dijo suavemente Rachel sujetando con su mano sus mejillas.

Quinn asintió, muy descolocada y tratando de enfocarse en el rostro de su Rachel.

Rachel veía a Quinn muy descolocada, y tratando de recuperarse. Ella la ayudó y junto a Kyle que venía desde atrás pudo pararse.

Sam y Puck despertaron tiempo después quejándose de mucho dolor.

…

Ante ellos un campo de maíz y más adelante esperaban ellos, la cabaña que vieron desde lejos.

Todos caminaron juntos a través del campo de maíz de un tamaño de 2m.

Llegaron a la parte final y encontraron la cabaña, muy felices, Kyle y Finn corrieron a pedir ayuda o a buscar algo de ayuda.

…

Resulta que la cabaña estaba abandonada, había un sillón en el pórtico y nada más.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar vacía, si hay cultivos por todas partes? – preguntó Finn enojado.

\- Porque el riego es por goteo y es tecnificado. Pueden accionar el riego desde un celular en cualquier parte de dónde estén. Además, el maíz en su estado de crecimiento rápido es un cultivo que no necesita mucha atención. Básicamente lo dejas ahí. – dijo Santana.

Y todos voltearon a mirarla atónitos y muy impresionados.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella.

\- Se asombran porque eres más que una zorra – dijo Quinn escribiendo sobre la palma de Kyle, sonriente, orgullosa de su amiga.

Y Santana echó a reír al igual que alguno de ellos quitando algo de tensión del aire.

\- ¿Podemos tomar el agua de las mangueras? – preguntó Puck

\- No, posiblemente tenga fertilizantes o alguno que otro químico – dijo Brittany

Y esta vez ellos, se voltearon a mirarla a ella.

\- ¿Qué?, mi papá tiene una granja – acotó sonriente Brittany.

\- Ok

\- ¿Y bueno qué hacemos, osea no hay nadie? – preguntó Sam

\- Por lo que sé el dueño podría venir ahora, mañana, en tres días, a la semana, es incierto.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?, tenemos que hacer algo, no hemos comido, ni bebido, estoy exhausto – Finn

…

\- ¿Porque no quemas todo? – le dijo Alice a Quinn quién estaba sentada sobre uno de los troncos cerca a la casa

\- ¿Qué? – Quinn muy descolocada, se dijo internamente.

\- Pues eso leoncito, mira – y se explicó ella – si prendes una vela en medio de la nada, nadie te verá, pero si haces una gran fogata, alguien tiene que verlo. Estás desesperada o ¿no? – Quinn asintió - entonces necesitas tomar medidas desesperadas.

Mientras Quinn y Alice se comunicaban, Rachel la veía sin entender que pasaba, veía a lo lejos a Quinn asentir y murmurar o algo que se pareciera a eso, definitivamente fuera de lo normal.

\- Te voy a dar otro ejemplo, corazón – Alice se paseaba delante de ella de un lado a otro, haciendo a Quinn seguirla con la mirada ya Rachel preocuparse más porque no entendía lo que pasaba – Hace uff en Inglaterra había un forajido muy peligroso, que nadie podía atrapar. Éste, entró al bosque, uno muy extenso, y la oficina de Scotland Yard rodeó el bosque y lo quemó hasta los cimientos, al final encontraron al tipo.

\- Pero a que costo, no voy a quemar un bosque – dijo en su mente Quinn firmemente – no ves que el mundo cada vez está peor, se necesita muchas áreas verdes por todo el mundo…- Alice la interrumpió entonces.

\- Quinnibear no necesitas quemar un bosque, no seas densa – Alice con ambas manos marcando su punto - eso es una idea estúpida, lo que quiero es que entiendas el mensaje, necesitas hacer algo que llame la atención para que alguien te vea y los pueda rescatar y no quemar un bosque, jamás, jamás.

Y continuó.

\- Si dentro de una casa tocas un silbato, nadie a alguno te escuchara, pero si pones parlantes a todo volumen, cabrearás a muchos más.

En eso tenía razón – pensó Quinn. Necesitaban hacer algo.

Ella se paró y empezó a caminar alrededor de la casa buscando lo que pueda encontrar mientras los otros debatían sobre lo cabreados, hambrientos, soñolientos, sucios que estaban.

Ella encontró un tractor con medio tanque lleno, le explicó a Kyle lo que iban a hacer y él le ayudó a sacar la gasolina en un porongo, luego fueron con todos los demás.

\- Hey – Kyle silbó para que prestaran atención – todos escuchen – dijo él, y luego ayudó a Quinn a comunicarse con todos.

\- Vamos a quemar la cabaña – dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡, ¿Estás mal?, Suena cómo una idea horrible – varios fueron las primeras respuestas.

\- Eh, escuchen, tal cómo estamos no podremos avanzar ni aguantar más. Vamos a quemar esta cabaña que a toda intención está abandonada, esperando a que alguien lo note, el dueño de la casa, un guardabosques, un campista, el satélite, las noticias, un turista, alguien tiene que verlo en algún punto y venir por nosotros.

\- Esto, es destrucción de propiedad, te meterás en problemas Quinn – dijo Rachel.

\- Lo sé, pero hay un chance de salvarnos.

\- Hay un chance de tener una fogata enorme – acotó Brittany.

\- Sí hay chance, hay que hacerlo - dijo Finn – me quiero ir de aquí – apoyando el punto de Quinn.

\- Bueno a intentarlo entonces - y así decidieron todos de acuerdo en hacerlo. Esperando llamar la atención en busca de ayuda.

…

Nota:

\- Jamás quemes un bosque, y/o una sola planta, cualquiera que sea. Cuídala, que es el pulmón del mundo.

\- Jamás tomes medidas desesperadas, estando desesperado. Espera un poco, si al siguiente día piensas que es buena idea, convérsalo con alguien.

\- El tener una enfermedad mental, no te hace menos, pide ayuda, busca ayuda, para que logres estar de acuerdo contigo mismo.

\- El pedir ayuda no te hace débil, te hace inteligente al reconocer que algo está mal y querer arreglarlo.

\- Mereces ser feliz. Mereces tener una vida. Aquella que tú decidas, no una que te impongan según los estándares de la sociedad.

\- Los demás personajes están tomados, sé tu mismo.


	9. El rescate

Capítulo IX

El rescate:

Sexto día por la noche…

El incendio fue tal que iluminó todo el lugar. No había pasado ni una hora, cuándo un helicóptero llegó al lugar, era uno de rescate, que creyó que el dueño de la casa estaría en problemas, o que se trataría de un nuevo incendio forestal, entrando en shock al ver a estos muchachos en muy mal estado, los mismo que habían estado pasando por la televisión, entre otros, en el desastre de aquella pequeña embarcación.

Mientras el helicóptero trataba de estacionarse a cierta distancia, los muchachos celebraban entre abrazos y vítores de alegría al poder ser rescatados finalmente.

Quinn le dio un gran beso a Rachel, por tanta alegría del momento. Rachel se le quedó mirándola de manera ensoñadora y ambas se envolvieron en un abrazo de oso sujetándola por la cintura y haciéndola levantarse del piso. Finn y Puck se abrazaron muy fuerte.

Santana empezó a llorar, y a nadie vió mal que lo hiciera. Su Brittany la cobijó.

Luke se abrazó con Quinn y Rachel, Sam se sumó a ellas. Todos muy emotivos, dándole muchas gracias al cielo por haber sido salvados.

Y al ser ya casi entrada la noche, los dos chicos en el helicóptero, les dijeron a los muchachos que suban, que los llevarían a casa.

Y así fue, subieron todos, y el helicóptero despegó no sin antes tomar las previsiones por el incendio de esa casa, al llamar a los bomberos para que se encarguen.

Le informaron a la policía lo que estaba pasando y cuándo pasaron la costa de aquel lugar, el helicóptero empezó a presentar desperfectos, había demasiado peso en él.

Todos empezaron a preocuparse, ya que no había nada de lo que pudieran prescindir para resolver el problema.

Ellos se asustaron y exasperaron mucho.

Quinn se dio cuenta al igual que Finn que volteó a mirarla que si el peso no se disminuía el helicóptero podía caer al mar y empezar esta locura otra vez si tenían suerte.

Ante los gritos del piloto, copiloto del helicóptero, y los muchachos de Glee, Quinn tomó el rostro de Rachel con ambas mejillas asegurándose de tener su atención y dijo – Rachel no peleen – dijo con una voz muy ronca, rasposa, fuera de tono, al no haber hablado por casi ya un poco más de tres meses.

…

Quinn ante el shock de que cayeran en desastre, esta vez, de una forma definitiva, ya que no habría rescate, ni oportunidad para resolver todo aquello que traía en la mente y el corazón, no quiso irse así sin tratar de hacer todo lo que pudiera hacer.

El shock fue tal, que le dio el incentivo que tanto había buscado por meses para luchar, esta vez, por su última oportunidad, ante su lucha por la vida, por Beth, por Rachel.

Ella pudo hablar, no lo que desearía poder haberle decido a Rachel, pero al menos algo que pudiera contenerla en esa situación.

Esa pequeña frase, pero que sería de suma importancia en lo que ella consideraba su última pelea a por todo.

\- "Rachel, no peleen".

…

Rachel empezó a llorar de emoción al oír a Su Quinn y momentos después sólo llorar por demasiada preocupación y terror.

Quinn estando cerca a la inexistente puerta, se lanzó al mar por la izquierda y ante el inminente pánico suscitado, Finn lo hizo por la derecha.

Todos gritaron sin creer lo que había pasado, varios sujetaron a Rachel que no dejaba de gritar que Quinn no sabía nadar y por Finn que había caído también.

Ellos respondieron que Finn sí, que la ayudaría.

Y luego todos estallaron en preocupación ya que ambos habían estado peleando todo el tiempo durante su estadía en esta isla.

El helicóptero no regreso por ellos en ese momento ya que tenían desperfectos mecánicos y combustible limitado.

Ellos aterrizarían varias horas después en una costa desconocida, dónde ya había mucha policía, ambulancias y sus padres muy preocupados y de aspecto desmejorado también gracias a la falta de sueño y a la preocupación misma de estar buscándolos.

…

Finn al caer, fue a por Quinn, la alzó antes de que se ahogue, sacando su cabeza por encima del agua. Ella tosió mucho, Finn se alegró de oírla toser, le puso un brazo alrededor y le pidió que tratara de respirar lo mejor que pudiera.

\- Me alegra tener compañía, estaría muy solo de lo contrario – dijo en un intento de broma.

\- Me alegras tú– dijo ella sorprendiendo a Finn al oírla hablar.

\- Yeah ¡ de eso estoy hablando ¡ – gritó feliz e impresionado y hasta por ella.

Su voz no era lo que era anteriormente, por el desgaste y el no practicarla durante más de tres meses, pero para Finn en ese momento era el sonido más bello que pudo escuchar.

\- Ok, me vas a ayudar, patalea Quinn – dijo Finn y así lo hizo ella sujetándose todo el tiempo de él.

Varias horas después ellos llegarían a la costa ayudándose del movimiento natural de las olas y descansando brevemente sobre las rocas que encontraban a su paso.

…

Ni bien tocaron tierra, Rachel corrió hacia sus padres, histérica y gritando, ellos la contuvieron, pero no entendían una sola palabra de lo que decía. Hasta que mencionó a Quinn qué es cuándo Judy Fabray se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros preguntándole qué pasaba.

Santana llegó junto a su padre y le dijo lo que había hecho Quinn y que se encontraba todavía en esa costa junto a Finn.

Al mencionar ese hecho los padres de Rachel al abrazaron aún más fuerte y la madre de Quinn no se sorprendió de que Quinn se comportara así, sabía que ella haría lo que sea por Rachel, lo supo siempre, eso la hizo sentir aparte de muy preocupada, orgullosa por su niña.

Se fue junto a Kyle a por el piloto, copiloto, empezó a hacer llamadas frenéticamente para encontrar a Quinn.

\- ¿Crees que la salve Santana? – preguntó Rachel llorosa.

\- No me cabe dudas Rachel, Judy Fabray es ciertamente una cosa – dijo eso a modo de orgullo por la mamá de su amiga y hace mucho convertida en hermana. Judy Fabray no era nada menos que obstinada y sobre protectora.

Sam traía a Luke quién se abrazaba muy fuerte a él y a sus padres. La policía gracias a los datos aportados por el nene, cómo nombre de ambos padres, teléfono, dirección, colegio, estaban tratando de localizar a sus padres.

Judy esa misma noche a poco de entrar a la madrugada, consiguió un helicóptero de rescate que valla por su niña y por Finn, junto a un médico y equipo de seguridad.

…

Entrada la madrugada llegaron Finn y Quinn, demasiado cansados por el exhaustivo ejercicio.

Tan cansados que cayeron rendidos en la arena, durmiéndose así tal cual estaban.

Horas más tarde Finn se despertó y arrastró a Quinn a la sombra, para que el sol no le haga daño, y luego se fue a por algo de tomar o comer, no encontró mucho, sólo una caña dulce que con una piedra trataba de pelar para poder tener algo de agua y azúcar, lamentablemente sin la herramienta adecuada, era más el esfuerzo por pelarla que el agua que pudiera obtener.

Así Quinn se despertó con el ruido.

\- Hey, arriba Quinn – dijo Finn, con sumo esfuerzo – mira estoy tratando de pelar esta caña, pero no está colaborando.

\- Hey - Susurró Quinn

\- Así que hablas de nuevo, es genial ver eso.

\- Ajam, sólo se siente doloroso en la garganta. – tocándose la garganta Quinn.

\- Debe ser, supongo que por el tiempo que no la usaste ¿no?

\- Sí – dijo Quinn asintiendo.

\- Mierda, ya me corté – al tratar de usar sus manos.

\- Quinn le dio un trozo de su polera para que aprete en ella y no sangre mucho.

\- Gracias Quinn

Y finalmente Finn aprovecho el estar juntos, para decir aquello que quería.

\- Quinn lo siento, por todo – un poco avergonzado admitió.

\- Lo siento por romperte tu nariz – dijo ella, con un poco de trabajo.

\- Ahh sí, te perdono, pero realmente, ya sabes, quiero disculparme por tratarte así, por perder el control – aún avergonzado admitió y continuó – he estado enamorado de Rachel por mucho, ya sabes, creí que acabaría junto a ella y el sólo ver que eso no pasaría, supongo que me desquició.

Quinn sólo asintió.

\- Lo siento también Finn – admitió ella su rol en la pelea.

\- Estás enamorada de ella – dijo súbitamente Finn sin enojarse, no preguntó porque ya sabía que era así.

Quinn parecía que no captaba la idea, ella se quedó pensativa.

Finn le dio un trozo de caña que había logrado pelar y continuó – estás enamorada de ella, y Rachel pueda que también de ti. Harían linda pareja. Lo sé ahora, no puedes forzar una relación.

\- No he estado con ella, para que lo sepas – dijo Quinn

\- Lo sé, eso está bien, recordando nuestra historia de engañarnos mutuamente – con una sonrisa Finn tratando de aligerar el ambiente – es bueno saber que no hay engaños - Mereces ser feliz Quinn y si ella te hace feliz, qué así sea.

\- No sé que decir Finn

\- Dime que lo intentarás

\- Lo intentaré – dije ella.

\- No hay rencores entonces – pidió Finn, alargando el brazo y su mano para que la tome Quinn y así hiso ella, añadiendo – sin rencores gran hombre – ambos estrechando las manos.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron tratando de sacar algo de agua y de dulce de esa caña.

…

Casi al medio día del séptimo día, Finn y Quinn finalmente fueron rescatados, encontrándose severamente deshidratados.

…

Ambos fueron trasladados al hospital y ahí se encontraron con sus amigos, quienes también estaban internados, por deshidratación y por presentar diferentes tipos de heridas y golpes.

…

Muchas horas después, ya entrada la noche de ese día.

\- Hola mi amor, despierta – Judy acariciaba con su mano la mejilla de su hija.

Quinn muy somnolienta abrió sus ojitos y dijo – mami – haciendo llorar a Judy de alegría.

Ella se agachó y besó la cabeza de su hija.

\- Mi Quinn, que hermoso volver a oírte hablar. Ya era maravilloso el ver tu progreso cada día y ahora con esto, es demasiada alegría para una vieja cómo es tu madre.

\- No estás vieja, mamá – con voz ronca todavía, y finalizando en un puchero – y ¿Beth?

\- Awww mi bebé – dijo Judy, acariciando a Quinn, quién se engreía mucho con su mamá – Beth está maravillosa, demasiado linda para su edad, está con Frannie en este momento. El doctor no quiso darte nada para la depresión todavía. Estabas muy deshidratada, cuándo llegaste. ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Alegre de estar bien y de verte, no quiero medicamentos para la depresión mamá.

\- Pero lo necesitas Quinn.

\- No quiero medicamentos, tengo demasiada motivación para seguir adelante mamá – dijo Quinn sonriendo.

\- Vamos a hablar luego con la doctora y llegar a un acuerdo, ese es mi límite Quinn.

\- Ok mamá. Sabes hay algo que quiero contarte – dijo tosiendo un poco, Y su mamá le dio un poco de agua con una cañita.

\- Dime amor.

\- No sé cómo te sentirás con esto – dijo lentamente Quinn, luchando con las palabras.

\- Dime amor, soy tu madre, puedes decirme lo que sea, hay confianza entre nosotras.

Un momento de silencio entre ellas…

\- Mamá la he visto otra vez – susurró Quinn.

\- ¿A quién amor?

\- A esta chica de blanco que te conté – susurró Quinn y Judy se preocupó un poco.

\- Cuéntame más Quinn.

\- Sé que dirás que estoy alucinando, pero no, es real para mí mamá.

\- ¿Qué es real bebé¡?

\- Esta chica que se me aparece... – Quinn le contó sobre Alice, cómo lucía y que la había ayudado mucho - se llama Alice - añadió.

A Judy por un segundo se le fue el color del rostro, se puso muy pálida y Quinn se dio cuenta, pensando lo peor.

\- ¿Qué es mamá?, me estás asustando – volvió a decir con la voz ronca y tosiendo un poco.

Judy lo pensó, antes de decirle. No quería que Quinn siguiera pensando que alucina porque no era verdad. Pero tampoco sabía si iba a lastimar con esto a su hija, pero tenía que decírselo. Sólo así Quinn podría avanzar.

\- ¿Mamá? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Mi Quinn, Alice era tu hermana.

\- ¿Qué? ¡ - Quinn se asustó, interrumpiendo a su mamá.

\- Mi bebé, cuándo estaba embarazada de ti, iba a esperar mellizas en realidad, Alice murió al nacer – dijo su madre con lágrimas – y tan conmocionados cómo estábamos tomamos medidas y… - y luego su mamá le contó dónde estaba enterrada Alice, junto al abuelo de Quinn y que la llevaría cuándo ella saliera del hospital y estuviera bien.

Quinn se quedó callada, pensando en cómo Alice la había protegido tanto.

Luego de pensarlo un momento, ella le contó a su mamá, cómo Alice la había salvado del accidente, lentamente haciendo pausas para tomar agua, y de todo lo demás, guiándola hacia la ayuda.

\- Así que mi otra hija, te ha estado cuidando cómo tu ángel personal. No sabes cuanto orgullo siento ahora – dijo Judy emotiva.

Quinn estuvo de acuerdo, su hermana era genial.

Ella estuvo con Quinn, por mucho tiempo, hasta quedarse dormida.

Judy también arregló el hecho de que su hija propusiera el quemar esa casa cómo último pedido de ayuda para salvar a sus amigos y a ella misma, con el propietario, quedando en que la familia Fabray le iba a reponer hasta el último tablón, dejándola tal cual.

Judy a pesar de ser acaudalada, era una mujer muy justa.

…

Ya en la mañana del siguiente día, en la casa Berry.

Rachel estaba preparando una canasta con comida para llevársela a Quinn, ya que sabía que la rubia no sería aficionada a la comida de hospital. El día anterior pudo llevarle un poco a todos, sólo que no pudo con Quinn. Ahora era el momento perfecto.

Comida tal cómo dos sándwiches, jugo de naranja, un café, ensalada de fruta, yogurt, todo delicioso.

\- Papá, vamos apúrate – le pedía a su padre Leroy – no quiero tardarme mucho.

\- Ay amor, tranquila, llegaremos en el momento adecuado – decía tratando de apurarse.

\- Papi, dile – pidió ella en un puchero muy lindo a su papi Hiram.

\- Bebé, hay que tener paciencia, todo lo que realmente valioso, toma su tiempo – dijo lentamente.

\- Ufff, vamos porfa – pedía ella – no quiero que Quinn espere mucho.

\- Ve a cambiarte entonces bebé – dijo su padre.

\- Ya voy, apúrense por favor – dijo Rachel y corrió escaleras arriba a cambiarse.

Aquello tomó mucho más tiempo, para deleite de sus padres.

Rachel bajó las escaleras, hermosa cómo siempre y se fue a la cocina directamente para tomar su canasta.

\- ¿Papá me llevas? – pidió ella con un puchero adorable otra vez

\- Por supuesto amor, vamos.

Y cuándo Rachel fue a abrir la puerta, del otro lado estaba Quinn, con su gorrito y su bastón a punto de tocar la puerta.

\- Hey Rach – dijo un poco ronca.

Rachel le entregó la canasta a su papá y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Quinn, dándole al final muchos besos sobre su carita haciéndola reír.

\- Rach – dijo ella riendo.

\- Me encanta escucharte otra vez Quinn y verte y todo – dijo sonriendo luego puso su cara de pensar y preguntó - ¿No deberías estar en el hospital Fabray?

\- Eh – Quinn se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Kyle que estaba atrás apoyado del auto de Quinn empezó a reírse, sólo ahí Rachel lo notó.

\- Hola Kyle – dijo ella suavemente.

\- Rachel, un gusto de verte, hermosa – saludó él.

\- Quinn ¿acaso te acompaña a todos lados? – preguntó con un poco de celos.

\- Sí, al final está saliendo con una Fabray – dijo risueña.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Rachel parada de puntitas mirando muy de cerca a Quinn, pensando en no escuchar lo que ya estaba imaginando salvajemente en su cabeza.


	10. El final

Capítulo X

El final:

\- Piensa lo que vas a decir Quinn – Rachel tratando de ser intimidante, parada de puntitas, era lo más adorable que había visto Quinn junto con todas las cositas que hacía su bebé.

\- Que Kyle me acompaña a todos lados, pero realmente él está saliendo con Frannie, son novios hace mucho – dijo lentamente y carraspeando un poco la garganta.

El padre de Rachel, le acercó un jugo con cañita que Rachel luego sujetó y le dio de tomar, sin soltar la caja.

Al fondo los papas de Rachel miraban y conversaban.

\- Awww Leroy, ¿acaso no es la cosa más adorable que has visto, después de nuestra bebé?

\- Por supuesto mi amor – dijo Hiram embobado, mirando desde lejos, la interacción.

\- Rachel, si le dices a Kyle que me quedo contigo, él se va – susurró Quinn.

Rachel no perdió el tiempo y dijo – Adiós Kyle, conduce con cuidado – provocando la risa de Kyle y de sus padres. Kyle tomó la señal y se fue, no sin antes de decir que Quinn tenía toque de queda, provocando el sonrojo de Quinn y el coro de "Awww" de los Berry.

\- Así que bueno, ¿Rachel Barbara Berry, te gustaría pasar el día conmigo? – preguntó Quinn, mordiéndose el labio, en un empujón de valentía. Y aquel gesto provocó en Rachel un cortocircuito que la bloqueó temporalmente, pero sus padres en coro respondieron "que sí, le dieron la canasta a su bebé y la empujaron hacia Quinn, cerrando la puerta.

\- Supongo que eso es un sí – dijo Quinn y Rachel asintió de manera ensoñadora y juntas se fueron caminando hacia el parque con una canasta de rica comida dispuestas a pasar un día inmersas en la naturaleza, rodeada de coros de risas de niños y ladridos de felices perritos.

Cuando caminaban hacia allá, les envolvió un silencio cómodo, lleno de sonrojos y sonrisas cómplices.

Rachel entrelazó sus manos, aquella que no sujetaba el bastón, y así sólo con el ruido rítmico del bastón se fueron hacia allá, estableciéndose bajo un roble, y cerca a un lago.

Ya ahí, ambas sentadas en la hierva se sentaron una frente a la otra, envueltas en una complicidad mutua.

Quinn empezó a toser un poco y Rachel le sobó los pulmones y le ofreció jugo.

\- Lo siento, mi voz sigue ronca – dijo Quinn entre carraspeos.

\- No te preocupes Quinn, creo que se oye maravillosa – Quinn la interrumpió mirándola cómo si Rachel hubiera dicho que era actualmente de noche.

\- Es ronca y a veces se resquebraja Rach.

\- Lo sé Quinn, pero aún así me parece hermosa, no sabes lo que esperaba oírte hablar – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa melancólica y con su mano, ocultando un mechón de Quinn detrás de su oreja.

\- No pude antes, lo siento – Quinn bajó la cabeza.

\- Hey hey, Quinn – Rachel tomó con ambas manos su carita – no hagas esto, no fue tu culpa, fue en el momento adecuado, fue en tu momento. Y es perfecto así - Quinn asintió.

\- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas – dijo lentamente Quinn, y Rachel asintió – puedes hacerlas todas – Y Rachel volvió a asentir, y entrelazando sus manos con Quinn, se puso a pensar que preguntar primero. – aunque invadan mi privacidad – Rachel volvió a asentir – ya que no tienes filtro, pregunta lo que sea – y esto hizo reír a Rachel y sonreír a ella.

\- Bueno, hummm ¿tendrás problemas por quemar la casa? – preguntó preocupada Rachel.

\- Humm, servicio comunitario, en el zoológico, mano trabajadora gratis, y creo que hasta ya me gusta, ya que pasaré tiempo con animales – dijo encantada.

\- Owww yo quiero – insistió ella.

\- Creo que una vez que empiece, podré hablar con mi superior. Pero no creo que se nieguen ya que es gratis.

\- Yeahhh – dijo entre aplausos Rachel para luego entrelazar su mano con la de Quinn – podremos estar juntas, será genial – Quinn asintió, sabiendo que sí, sería genial.

\- Otra pregunta ¿esto es una cita? – preguntó sonrojada e igualmente sonrojada Quinn respondió.

\- Sí – asintió Quinn - ¿Si tú quieres que lo sea? - Rachel asintió – entonces lo es, eso me hace feliz – dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Rachel sonría.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme algo que se dijo en la isla? – Quinn asintió y ella continuó – Le dijiste a Finn, que si le preocupaba que fueras por su novia ¿Qué significa eso para nosotras Quinn?

Quinn tomó una gran exhalación para poder continuar, sabiendo que, si quería que la relación que ambas tenían, avanzara, tenía que ser valiente.

\- Significa que tu siempre me has importado más que una amiga desde hace mucho – Rachel se sorprendió mucho y quiso saber desde hace cuánto – desde los tres años – dijo Quinn sonrojada y Rachel se sorprendió más – pero no fui valiente por muchos años para averiguar qué significaba eso para nosotras. Tú, Rachel Barbara Berry, me gustas mucho e incluso puedo decir un poquito más allá – y quiso continuar, pero Rachel la interrumpió.

\- Perdona que te interrumpa Quinn, pero ¿por eso me lanzaste tan descortésmente del barco? – Rachel preguntó con una pisca de broma en ello.

Quinn asintió, tomó un poco de jugo para proteger su garganta y continuó – Sí, lo siento mucho por ello – siguió hablando lentamente – Yo caminaba por los pasadizos y escuché que ellos hablaban en código y no entendía hasta que uno dijo que el barco se estaba hundiendo, entonces pensé en ti, en salvarte, pero no quise que te fueras sin más, por si no llegabas a la costa.

\- ¿Por eso me preparaste la maleta? – preguntó Rachel.

\- Ajam, no sabía cómo advertirte porque no hablaba y no había tiempo, había alarmas rojas sonando, y no las escuchabas.

\- Estaba muy distraída – acotó ella

\- Ajam, eso también, por eso te arrastré y traté de comunicarme para que bajaras al bote salvavidas, pero no entendías, así que te lance al mar.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que sabía nadar?

\- Lo dijiste el verano pasado cuando fuiste de vacaciones con tus padres.

\- ¿Me escuchaste todo el tiempo, aún cuando pretendías ignorarme?

Quinn asintió y Rachel el dio un apretón en la mano añadiendo – muchas gracias Quinn, ¿Pero porque no te fuiste en otro bote?

\- Por Luke – Y Rachel entendió perfectamente ya que Luke le había contado su historia.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo muy íntimo? – Rachel preguntó con mucho tacto y Quinn asintió - ¿Por qué hablaste recién ahora?

Quinn le contó el por qué no podía hablar antes, tal cuál le contó a su mamá después y luego le dijo el por qué – porque, estábamos en crisis, el helicóptero podía caerse y matar a todos y el shock fue inmenso para mí, el hecho de que exista una mínima probabilidad de que no estés en este mundo, me impactó demasiado. Yo sabía que mi bebé estaba segura con mi mamá, sólo faltabas tú. Pensé en saltar y así ayudar a liberar peso, pero antes quise despedirme y no te pude decir en sí lo que quería y mi garganta estaba tan mal – aún se comunicaba lentamente – que sólo me salió "Rachel, no peleen".

Cuando Quinn terminó de decir esto, ambas estaban muy emotivas, Rachel estaba un poco molesta al no poder decidir en ese caso.

\- Quinn, jamás pienses en otra vez despedirte de mí, otra vez, entiendes – dijo Rachel enojada, con ambas manos en las mejillas de Quinn, sujetándola fuertemente. Quinn asintió – Quinn tu vida es tan importante como la mía y cómo la de otros. ¿Entiendes eso? – Quinn otra vez asintió – dilo Quinn, repítelo – ordenó Rachel.

\- Mi vida es tan importante cómo la de otros – dijo ella.

Rachel la abrazó entonces tan fuerte, sin querer dejarla ir, sollozando levemente en su hombro, pensando en que pudo perder a Quinn.

\- Jamás te irás de mi lado, estás atascada conmigo, ¿Entiendes Fabray? – preguntó en su oreja.

\- Entiendo – dijo Quinn con una gran sonrisa y continuó – Tengo problemas Rach, pero estoy trabajando en ellos – Rachel se volteó a mirarla, entrelazando sus manos otra vez – con mi psiquiatra, con mi psicoterapeuta, con mi terapeuta físico, con mamá, estoy trabajando duro y jamás voy a rendirme, porque mi vida lo vale, y compartirla con Beth y contigo, es un lujo del que no puedo prescindir. – finalizó Quinn con una gran sonrisa

\- Y ¿tomarás tu medicina?, no te descuides Quinn.

\- No lo haré, yo haré lo que me pidan, para lograr estar mejor, para Beth, para ti, por mí, por todos. Aunque sea fregado

\- Sobre todo, cuándo así sea Quinn, no te dejaré sola y apuesto a que Santana no te dejará tampoco ni los chicos de Glee, incluyendo a Finn – Rachel muy decidida a que así sea.

Quinn asintió – Sí, en realidad quedamos con Finn para reunirnos los fines de semana a jugar y hacer ejercicio.

\- ¿Es eso así? – sorprendida ella

\- Sí, hablamos, nos disculpamos mutuamente y vamos a seguir a partir de ahí. Creo que con el tiempo podrías venir también – Quinn siempre queriendo incluir a Rachel en todo.

Rachel asintió.

\- ¿Quinn saldrías conmigo? – preguntó adorablemente Rachel, sorprendiendo a Quinn.

\- Ya lo hemos hecho Rach, estamos aquí, bajo este árbol – dijo Quinn muy inteligentemente.

Rachel sonrió, viendo este lado juguetón de Quinn.

\- Ok, cambio la pregunta entonces, ¿Quinn serías mi enamorada? – Y Quinn negó fuertemente a Rachel, ella se entristeció un poco pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Quinn le dijo – Esa es mi línea Rach, soy yo quién debe impresionarte, y hacer méritos y luego conquistarte épicamente.

Rachel se le quedó mirando un rato, al entender lo que había pasado y con su hombro golpeó juguetonamente a Quinn y dijo – idiota, ya has hecho todo eso – con cariño.

\- Sí, pero soy tu idiota - también adorable Quinn

\- Sí eres mi idiota, y mi enamorada.

\- Y tu enamorada, gnomo de jardín – dijo ella en broma y Rache la atacó a cosquillas

\- Retráctate – pedía ella haciendo reír a carcajadas a Quinn debajo de ella, ya que estaba tendida sobre la hierba. Quinn negaba muy feliz y Rachel seguía.

Y así se mantuvieron por un buen rato hasta que una voz a distancia las alertó…

\- Quinn mantenlo PG ¡ – le gritó su hermana con Kyle, riéndose a lo lejos, ya que habían salido a caminar también a ese parque ¡Qué coincidencia¡

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron mucho, y rieron felices, una con la otra.

Rachel ayudó a Quinn a sentarse, y quitando unas ramitas del pelo de su leoncito, le preguntó – Quinn una última pregunta – y Quinn asintió - ¿Puedo darte un beso? – y Quinn volvió a asentir.

Rachel se acercó a una muy nerviosa Quinn, y la besó muy lentamente, suspirando ambas en aquel beso. Poco a poco escaló a algo más, y lo que decía Finn acerca de fuegos artificiales se quedó corto, fue más bien, el 4 de julio, navidad y año nuevo juntos y aún después de eso.

Ambas sumidas en un ambiente muy romántico…

\- Woahh – dijo Quinn luego de recuperar el aliento por unos segundos.

\- Woahh realmente – contestó Rachel, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre sus labios, ojitos, nariz, mejillas, orejas y luego otra vez a sus labios, mordiendo y jalando el labio inferior de Quinn, ganándose varios gemidos de ella.

\- Hummm Rach, no puedo tener lo suficiente de Ti.

\- Yo tampoco mi Quinn – dijo ella juntando ambas de sus frentes.

Tan ensimismadas por el momento que no se dieron cuenta de quién se acercaba.

\- Muy bien, mi bebé, Rachel, ya que ustedes no piensas dar un espectáculo, hoy tendremos un día de campo familiar – dijo nada más y nada menos que Judy Fabray de manera jocosa, cargando a una beba sumamente preciosa, la pequeña y adorable Beth.

Quinn y Rachel hicieron una expresión graciosa al ser descubiertas.

Detrás de ellos los padres de Rachel ambos con pulgares arriba, y Kyle con Frannie que venían riéndose más atrás al haberlas interrumpido.

Todos se sentaron en un círculo pasándole a Beth a Quinn quién la acogió inmediatamente en sus brazos, cargándola, regalándole muchos besos y caricias.

\- Quinn se educada cariño, preséntale a Rachel a nuestra familia – pidió la matriarca Fabray

\- Ah Ok ok – un pelín de nerviosa Quinn, con una mano abrazó a su bebé, sentada en su regazo y en la otra la mano de Rachel quién estaba muy sonrojada y feliz.

\- Ella es mi novia – Quinn fue más allá con Rachel y ella asintió encantándole – ella es mi novia Rachel – repitió – y ella es mi bebé Beth – haciéndole cosquillas a la peque, quién deleitó a todos con su risa, logrando un coro de "Awww" de todos – y ellos son mi loca familia y tus padres.

\- Bienvenida a nuestra loca familia Rachel Barbara Berry – dijo juguetonamente Judy haciendo sonrojar a la diva – estarás atascada con nosotros para siempre.

\- Para siempre - susurró Quinn a Rachel al oído, quién asintió.

Después de eso, todos estallaron en risas y todos los padres se dedicaron a contar anécdotas embarazosas de sus hijos, causando risas en todos y nuevamente otro coro de "Awww" esta vez para Quinn y su negación de usar pañal y andar desnuda de bebé.

Queda decir que Quinn se puso muy roja, y a su vez se sintió muy amada.

Ella lucharía con todo lo que tenía para tener más momentos así y sobre todo para crear nuevos, para con Beth y Rachel, cómo familia.

…

Nota:

\- Cortito, pero muy mullido, espero que les haya gustado.

\- Gracias por compartir este viaje conmigo, no leemos en la próxima aventura.

\- Un beso y un abrazo inmenso.


End file.
